The Madness (REDO)
by billy.arratoon1
Summary: A redo of my first Soul Eater story. Black Blood can be dangerous inside another...but on it's own? It's a killer...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I'm here with the first chapter of my redo of "Madness". This story will have the scene plot, but with longer chapters and longer fights, i promise.**

**Without further ado...Here we go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING: A HAUNTED HOUSE?**

The home of Medusa Grogon was left abandoned after the death of it's owner and unattended to. However, Lord Death knew that as soon as the Kishin Asura was destroyed, the house must be searched from top to button for any books/magical items that would be dangerous in the wrong hands. And who else would he send but the Academy's new janitors: a Immortal and a Frog Witch. Quite fitting, considering they used to work for the deceased. But were these two happy with their assignment? Well...kinda.

"I can't believe this!" Free mumbled to his companion as he walked through the foggy woods. "Why the hell did that Death pick us for this crap?! I always pay debts, but this is ridiculous! I'm no errand boy, d'ya hear?!"

"Shut up, you been going on about this ever since we left. Ribbit." Eruka spoke from her place on his shoulder. "It's either this or a lesson with Stein."

Free thought of it in his head...

* * *

"Now, don't worry..." Stein loomed over the table strapped wolf Immortal as the walls went from green to blood red, the scientist became a complete black being, his eyes pure white as he grinned wickedly. "This will only hurt a lot!"

Free could only scream muffled screams through his gag as the laughing screw-ball (no pun intended) brought down the chainsaw onto his chest.

"Free!"

* * *

Said man shook his head as he returned to reality.

=The two shuddered simultaneously. A lesson with Stein would end with one of them being dissected. The Immortal continued to walk until he found himself in front of a large door. Medusa's home..

"Open it, than." Eruka said.

Free did so. The doors creaked as they opened, revealing a lit hallway. The two glanced at each other and with a share of nods, Free ventured into the lair. It was just as they remembered it: candles dimly lighting the hall, statues of snake heads across the walls and dried blood everywhere, the latter making Eruka flinch slightly. The scars were still there in human form...

Eventually, they finally reached the main room with blue large cubes and purple arrows. On the middle block was a huge puddle of black blood: the blood of Medusa's son.

"Why we starting here?" Free grunted whilst Eruka turned back into her human form in a puff of smoke.

"You know what Lord Death said about the Black Blood."

* * *

_"Black Blood isn't a blessing...Nor is it a curse. "But every drop must be cleared off...or the worse will happen." Lord Death mumbled slightly._

_"Worse, sir?" Eruka asked from her seat in the Death Room, ignoring Spirit's glare for just existing._

_Lord Death stared blankly (or at least blankly, considering his face was hidden by that mask), which even though he would never admit it, make Free look uneasy._

_" I wouldn't worry bout that, cos you two will clean it up!" Death cheerfully assured; cue sweat drops from the inhabitants in the room. "Now, go on, kiddo."_

_"But-"_

_"Unless you'd like to be guinea pigs for my class..." Stein grinned._

_The two were out in a flash._

* * *

"God, I hate it when he does that." Free sighed.

"Let's just get this done. I'm gonna grab her crystal ball." Eruka climbed a cube to find said ball.

Free frowned to himself, than back at the black blood puddle. From what he heard of from Medusa, black blood could only be removed if the person who the blood was in adsorbs it and he never had black blood inside him...

"How am I gonna get this cleared up?" the convict asked himself. As he pondered the question, he couldn't help but look at the purple arrows. He never got Medusa's obsession with those things. His eyes locked onto one one block; one with a black arrow...

"HEY!"

Free turned to see Eruka with the crystal ball, a pleased look on her face.

"You cleaned it up! Great work, Free." the frog witch praised. Free looked and sure enough, the black blood puddle was gone, as though it was never there.

"uh,um-Of course I did!" Free huffed his chest out as he sucked in the praise. "I'm a Immortal. Cleaning's not exactly a challenge, ya know."

His companion only shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Come on. We still got the rest of this place to search."

The two former minions of Medusa left the room and soon found themselves outside Medusa's bedroom. Eruka went to open it, but her trembling hand annoyed Free to no end.

"It's just a door!" he finally snapped after five minutes worth waiting.

"Hey, this is the room of the bitch who nearly killed me!" Eruka retorted with a shudder. Free sighed and punched the door off it's hinges.

Medusa's room was quite..well, bland compared to the rest of the house. There were no arrows, no pictures just a bed and a desk in one corner, which held house to a load of unorganized papers.

"Would have thought this place would be a lot cleaner." Free raised a eyebrow.

Eruka didn't say a word as she walked over to the papers, set the crystal ball on the floor and looked through them.

"Nope...useless...no..." the witch was about to drop the papers back when she saw one that made her eyes widen. "Ah, here it is!"

Free looked over her shoulder to read the title of the paper: _The Black Blood Solider._

"Could this be helpful?" he wondered.

"If it's about the Black Blood, than yeah." Eruka began to gather the papers. Free, however, looked uneasy. Why did he have the feeling he was being watched?

His ears perked up.

"Look out!" Free pushed Eruka out of the way of the huge black tendril that would have stabbed her if not for the intervention. Eruka was about to scold her friend for scattering the papers when she saw their attacker...a huge puddle of black liquid on the floor...the black blood.

"I thought you cleaned it!"

"No, you just assumed!"

The black blood slithered about like a snake, raising it's front half in the air. Eruka threw a Tadpole bomb at the living liquid, which swiftly avoided the explosion by moving itself to the right. A hissing sound came from the blood and it flew straight at the pair, the two barley avoiding it. Free snarled and got into a fighting stance.

"Eruka, go!" Eruka shook her head.

"No way, I'm not leaving-" she would have finished if Free didn't grab her arm.

"Listen to me!" the convict looked desperate. "This thing can kill you, but not me...go tell Lord Death about this! Go, now!"

Eruka, with much regret, nodded and ran out. As soon as she did, Free turned to the black blood, which slowly became to take some kind of form.

"Bring it!"

* * *

The sound of her boots' heels clicking as she ran mattered not to Eruka...all she could think of was Free. None of them knew what this black blood was capable of and-

A howl of agony nearly made her stop, but she pressed on. The front door was in plain sight as she tried to pull it open; no use. Magic didn't help either, the door remained shut. She was trapped.

"Shit,shit, shit, shit!" Eruka clutched the rim of her hat tightly in fear as she tried to look for another way out. She has to get out of here...no way was she dying today.

A growl made her turn to face the hallway and see a brown wolf standing there, but not just any wolf.

"Free!" Eruka sighed in relief. "The doors locked and-"

She noticed that his black and white convict outfit was missing...and his eyes were a bright yellow. A snarl escaped his snout as he made his way to the witch, who resumed her fetal position.

"Free...Free, it's me!" Eruka tried to reason. "Your friend!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Free snarled more. The witch whimpered as her met the door...only it didn't feel like the door. Despite her current situation, Eruka turned.

And her scream echoed throughout the house and the woods...as did the inhuman howl.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**I'll get the next chapter up :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: **_this_ ** means the villain's thoughts.

**_"this"_**means when he's talking.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: A NORMAL DAY: KID'S SEXUALITY?**

The Death Weapon Meister Academy. An academy located in Death City of Nevada where Meisters and Weapons attend. The school is run by Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself, as a training facility for human wielders of those weapons, the Meisters. Originally, it was opened to prevent the rebirth of the Kishin, but with that purpose served, the Academy is now used to prevent Pre-Kishins from becoming full Kishins. Now as Meisters vary from different abilities, egos are certain to bump with another-

"I AM BLACK*STARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

- like this guy, who was currently standing on a table, ignoring the glare of whoever's lunch he stood in as he bragged to his audience...who just continued on as though nothing was happening. But did that stop Black*Star? Hell no.

"Does anyone out there think they can beat me? The great, powerful and pleasurable-" the girls he winked at walked off in disgust. "-man who will surpass God...BLACK*"-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Maka blew the smoke off her book and continued eating her lunch, leaving Black*Star to bleed on the table. Beside her, Crona held his ears to himself. Two months after the Kishin was defeated and he still didn't know how to deal with Black*Star's loud voice...it just made his ears hurt.

"Hey, wuss! You gonna eat that or not!"

Crona looked up to see his weapon Ragnarok looking annoyed. He quickly ate his sandwich before the small demon could. Mistake Number One.

"Hey, you little shit! I was hungry!" Ragnarok started pulling at Crona's hair.

"Hey, quick it! I don't know how to deal with something like-"

"Ragnarok, cut it out!" Maka held her dictionary up in a threatening manner; Ragnarok retreated back inside Crona faster than you could say anything. As soon as he did, Maka turned to her friend with a concerned look in her eyes. "You OK, Crona?"

Crona blushed a little as he met Maka's gaze...those pretty green eyes. You see, ever since he nearly died during a battle against his own mother, Crona found himself developing certain feelings for the blonde pigtail Meister, his first friend. Not that he would tell her of course, considering his past actions. Well, that and the fact he's as shy as...well, himself.

"Oh, u-um..uh...y-y-eah." Crona stuttered slightly as he stood. "L-l-look, I better get going...I got a appointment with Professor Stein."

He was out in a flash, leaving his friends dumbfounded. Liz Thompson broke the silence.

"Since when did Stein do appointments?"

"Clearly Crona's too scared to be in the sight of his God!" Black*Star was up in a flash...and than down in a flash thanks to Soul.

"Dude...uncool." Soul deadpanned. "

"Maka, do you know what's wrong with him?" Tsubaki wondered.

"I don't know." Maka answered truthfully. "Maybe he still blames himself for what happened to Stein.."

"Well, I can't exactly blame him." Death the Kid added. "Guilt can do this to people; isolate themselves from others and keep secrets from others..isn't that right, Patti?"

"Come on, Kid! I knew you'd react like you did." Patti replied, a slight smile on her face.

"BECAUSE IT WAS UNSYMMETRICAL! YOU DREW THE LEFT TESTICLE BIGGER THAN THE RIGHT ONE!"

Silence...that's all there was in the cafeteria. Everyone on the table Kid sat at simply lowered their heads as every single head turned to face the son of Lord Death.

"Maybe I'll have a chance now..." Gui whispered excitedly.

* * *

Lord Death paused for a slight second and turned to Spirit.

"Spirit, what if my son has a obsession with the male privates?"

"Eh, just go with it and love him no matter what?" Spirit said.

Lord Death responded with a "A-Okay" sign and resumed drinking his tea.

* * *

Crona sat on the wall of the Academy, looking down at Death City itself. Appointment with Stein; what was he thinking?! He's scared to be even near the professor and rightly so as it was he who was responsible for him losing his mind. Maka would never love a monster like-

"Fuck's sake!" Ragnarok was out in a split second, his small hands where his hips would be. "Would you just stop thinking about that bitch!"

"Ragnarok, she's not a bitch...she's my friend." Crona protested, only to receive a whack on the head in response.

"Big whoop, I don't give a flying fuck if she's the Queen! Just because she's all nice to ya, doesn't mean you can just nearly die-wait, that reminds me!"

He began punching his meister's head.

"Don't you ever do that again, you pussy! Do you have any idea how much that hurt!"

"Ow-hey! Please, quit it!" Crona's pleas fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"It's OK, Kid. I accept you!" Gui shouted out to Kid in the classroom where everyone still looked at Kid.

"Thanks..." Kid mumbled to himself over the combined laughter of Patti, Black*Star and Soul.

"A-a-and so do I, Kid." came Crona's agreement as he walked into the classroom, even though he didn't understand what was so funny.

"I'm garbage! I'm nothing but a disgrace to my family's name! I'm-"

"Kid, calm down." Liz sighed. "You're not garbage."

"..Thanks." Kid looked up with a grateful smile. As this was happening, Soul turned to the pink haired boy.

"Crona..what was earlier about?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" Crona insisted. "Just Ragnarok...you know."

Soul looked at him with his blood red eyes with a look of disbelief before shrugging and faced the front of the class. Crona sighed to himself...it wasn't that he was scared of Soul, it was just that he thought Soul had a crush on Maka and vise versa. He can see it when he looks at her...it'd be so awkward if he were to confess his feelings.

R-R-R-RING!

The class stopped talking instantly and looked at the door, expecting the mad professor to burst through the door on his chair...

Five minutes turned to ten minutes, which then turned to twenty minutes.

Still no Stein.

"Where is he?" Maka wondered.

* * *

Blood dripping everywhere. Her forever open eyes full of terror and pain...how it loved it. That's just how it wanted to kill someone; the most painful way ever...and not just for it's victims, but for others. It stared down at it's hand...still finishing the form.

_**"Better than**_** nothing..."** it took a mental note to himself that it's voice was youthful, yet with a slight growl to it. A quick movement of it's arm and the crystal ball laid in it's palm.

He smirked, his reflection showing bright yellow eyes and fangs.

Time to make a call.

* * *

Two hours ago, the research notes of the Black Blood had appeared in the Death Room by a puff of smoke..but no janitors. Two hours later, Spirit grew impatient.

"Ugh, where the the hell are they?!" he finally snapped.

"Would you relax?" Stein turned the screw on his head. "The walk from Medusa's home to Death City lasts two days."

Lord Death nodded his agreement. "Yes, Spirit. Besides, they agreed to-"

The mirror began to shine.

"See, what did I tell ya?" the Reaper turned to face the mirror for his trademark greetings. "Well howdy!, Whats up-uh, Eruka, you may have dropped the crystal ball..."

It looked like Lord Death was correct as all Spirit and Stein could see were Eruka's trademark boots...barley touching the ground. Lord Death was about to wonder why he received no reply when the ball seemed to levitate, allowing the three to see Eruka.

Or what was left of her...but they could only tell it was her due to the huge orange witch hat The witch was mutilated, suspended by black pillars that were stabbed through her palms and toes. A huge hole in her chest was clearly noticeable and explained the appearance of bloody organs directly underneath the body. Eruka's eyes were wide open, her mouth twisted in a permanent scream of pain that never left her throat. The sight would be enough to make a man vomit...Spirit struggled just barley.

"Who...who did this?" Spirit made out, the disgust clear in his voice. "Was it Free?"

_**"Oh, no...that would have been cooler though."**_

The reply came from the other side of the mirror.

"Whose there!" Lord Death asked.

**"_Let's just say the_****_ clean up crew forgot a mess." _**The crystal ball seemed to turn one hundred and eighty degrees clockwise to show what looked like a figure shrouded in the shadows, the only visible parts were bright yellow eyes.** _ "Shame she had to die, but than again, I really did hate her guts." _**

"Who the hell are you?!" Spirit snapped in anger. This promoted a chuckle that was completely void of any humanity.

**"Not who...but what?" ** the figure responded. "**_But I guess you can call me: The Madness. It's what I'm good at anyways, spreading madness."_**

Stein glared through his glasses.

"What do you want?"

**_"S__tory for another time, Screw-Ball. I hate to cut this short, but I gotta go...people to slay, you know. Bye-bye!"_**

The Crstyal ball was dropped, smashing upon impact and cutting the connection between the mirror.

Stein replayed the conversation and what he see back in his head...true it looked like a man in the shadows...but men don't look as though they're melting. This can only mean one thing; something that Lord Death agreed on as he spoke up.

"They failed to clean it all up." Lord Death's tone of voice was not the usual high pitched playful causal voice they were used to, but a tone of dread. "That means the Black Blood , or the Madness, has begun to take physical form".

"Does that mean we have to find it? Spirit questioned

"Indeed." Lord Death's mask was formed in a serious face. "Or the world is doomed."

* * *

_****__**Their faces, ha! Looked like they found out one of em's pregnant. I mean, did they seriously think moi would go down like a tree? Not on my watch.  
**_

The Madness looked at his hand...it was all bone and skin now.

_**Finished. Great, now I don't look like a tar monster...which works for me.**_

The doors opened, exposing the outside world to the living Black Blood as he stepped out, grinning a newly formed grin.

_**Throw any of your soldiers at me, Skull-Man...I'll take them out. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

End Chapter there.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: THE HUNT BEGINS: THE FIRST ONE TO**** FALL?**

* * *

"But how are we gonna find it? If it's taken physical-" Spirit began.

"I know, I know." Lord Death sighed. "Just tell the staff to watch their backs and be on the look out for any suspicious behavior."

"With all due respect, Lord Death," Stein said as Spirit nodded and walked out the room. "but can you kindly explain to me how the Black Blood is moving on it's own accord?"

Now if there's one thing Stein hated, it was being kept in the dark of something, even if it involves black blood. Ever since he met Crona for the first time, he was fascinated by how different it was from normal blood and how it could be used as a weapon...but to hear that it supposedly can have a actual mind like others stumped him deeply that he would have dissected Crona if not for his upbringing and position as a student. After all, he wasn't a psychopath; He was a teacher who just happened to act like a psychopath that's all, not his fault students couldn't see that.

"Ah, yes. Well, Stein...you remember why Medusa created Black Blood to free the Kishin, correct?"

"Of course, but how does that-"

"There's more to it than that. My best guess is that Medusa knew that her child would never became a Kishin and decided to modify the Black Blood. Perhaps so that each drop of Black Blood lost in battle becomes a creature of madness with no fear and remorse."

"Just like what she did to me." Stein's eyes narrowed. Oh, how he wished he could bring Medusa back just to kill her again and again. He was in the middle of daydreaming what Medusa's organs would look like when his superior spoke up.

"I need to you to look through Medusa's notes of the Madness. Anything important can help us for this creature is-"

* * *

"More dangerous than Medusa, it has no loyalty and it can't be reasoned with, so if you see it, show no mercy." Spirit's voice echoed through the walls of the classroom consisting of his daughter (who ignored him, to his disappointment), Death the Kid, Black*Star, their weapons, Crona and the teachers Sid and Marie.

"It killed Eruka?" Liz asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so." came Spirit's grim reply.

"Do we even know what this thing looks like?" Soul yawned at his Meister's father, unaware of his thoughts.

_That little creep! How dare he get close to my little girl, I outta get choke him till his head turns blue and than-_

"Dude?" Soul said impatiently. Spirit noticed that everyone was waiting for a answer and cleared his throat.

_"_No, not yet." Spirit's words, thankfully, were less graphic and held no trace of desire to just kill the little bastard that "has a crush" on his daughter, who would have happily Maka Chopped him in a heartbeat.

"S-o how do we look for him?" Crona asked, ducking his head slightly as everyone turned to face him.

Marie simply smiled softly. Same old Crona...she found his shyness adorable. Always a well spoken boy, despite his upbringing.

"We act like normal, but be more on edge."

"I-I think I can do that." Crona nodded.

"Oh, please. Act like normal!" Black*Star grabbed Crona by the shoulders. "Not this God, no sir! We beaten the Kishin-"

"I did." Maka frowned.

"-I'm sure we can handle this! I say we take this guy now!"

Sid sighed to himself...that idiot's ego.

"Actually, I have to agree with him." Sid nodded at Maka's father. "We don't know who we're up against other than it used to be Black Blood. By now, it could have taken anyform. Black*Star, it'd be best if you let us handle this. After all," Sid smiled. "You deserve a break after the Kishin."

"Fine." Black*Star had his arms crossed, pouting like a child.

"Anyway, get going. It's late." Spirit ordered.

The students walked out as Sid escorted them out. As soon as there were out, Spirit's eyes widened slightly...

"Oh no...I FORGOT TO ASK MAKA IF SHE WANTED TO SPEND TOMORROW WITH ME! WHAT KIND OF A FATHER AM I!"

"Not a very good one?" Marie asked.

She soon found herself holding the crying Death Scythe...well, until Nygus burst through the door, a urgent look on her exposed eye that matched her urgent tone.

"Spirit, we have a eye witness who may have seen the Madness."

Spirit was up in a flash, straightening his tie.

"Lets see her."

Spirit sat facing the woman. She was reacting exactly how he'd expect her to: red eyes that mean't crying, the occasional sniffle and the look that she's been through hell and back.

"Look, I know what you been through." Spirit said gently. "But please, try to remember to the best of your ability. We can bring your husband's killer to justice if you help."

"...W-ell, we were on our way back from shopping...when a huge black creature stopped us." the woman sniffled as she remembered. "Charles stepped in front of me and demanded to know what it wanted..."

Spirit waited, knowing that she would have trouble re-visiting her husband's death.

"I-it wanted clothes. Charles refused so it...it-" Ellie Smith burst into sobs again, Marie soothing her as she cried on the Hammer Weapon's shoulder. "It s-s-s-lit his throat and took his clothes."

"And It let you go?" Spirit asked.

"Y-yes...to let itself be known."

"Thank you for your time." Spirit had heard enough. "Marie, could you get her over to Nygus, please?"

Marie quietly nodded and led the sobbing Ellie out the room. As soon as they were out, Spirit took out his cell phone and dialed a number...

"Yeah, we got a lead. It may have just killed..."

* * *

**_Note to self: kill a guy who has my height and weight, seriously these clothes are WAY to tight. OK, the coat I can live with, but the shirt. Good God, s it tight! If I had a set of lungs, I'd be choking right now! Wonder how the old widow's doing, oh I should have took a picture than tape on my wall! Well, she's more tasty than this old-_**

"Hey, YOU!"

_**...And thus a knight of the Round Table cometh**_

* * *

He stared at the man wearing what looked like a sleeveless black coat, a white shirt, black pants and a black top hat that covering his face and hair...but he could easily make out the bright yellow eyes. Taking into account what Spirit just told him through his cellphone, there was no mistake: this was their guy, no doubt wearing the deceased's clothing, judging by the bloodstains on the shirt sleeves.

"You there!" he shouted. "I'll have to ask you to come with me!"

The Madness smirked slightly, throwing the bloody bone in it's hand away.

_**"Do I really look like a guy whose gonna come quietly?"**_

"We know you killed Eruka the Witch."

**_"Quick to blame there, aren't we? Maybe you'd like to know why I did it?"_**

Now this dumbfounded him...a reason?

"What do you mean a reason for! You're nothing but madness itself."

_**"Well done, you can be taught!"**_ The Madness clapped his hands like a child. "_**A****nd**** everything needs a reason, pal. I did it simply because I could, I did it because no one would miss her. Heck, you should thank me!"**_

Now this was not what he was expecting...this thing had no plan, no background as to why it kills...it just does it! That made him more disgusted than ever.

"If you won't come quietly, you'll die!" he pulled out his knife from his sheath. The Madness didn't seem intimidated as his only reply seemed to be ripping off his own arm, which morphed into a blade with five spikes.

"Where did you-" he gasped.

_**"No reason to tell someone who won't live to tell the tale!" **_Madness charged.

The fight began with the weapons clashing, the sound of metal hitting metal echoing throughout the alleyway.

* * *

"Can you believe them!"

Tsubaki sighed to herself as Black*Star grumbled on the couch.

"How could they refuse the help of me, the man who will surpass the Gods! We can easily help."

"Black*Star, please stop." Tsubaki attempted to calm her Meister down in her gentlest tone. "I'm sure this was something we can't handle."

The ninja simply scowled. "Can't handle, my ass! This doesn't sound tough!"

"But what if you get hurt or even killed?"

...Silence. A whole minute silence, no one moved or spoke until Black*Star moved to the door and slammed it open, causing some cracks on the hinges.

"I'm going for a walk. " Tsubaki could only flinch at how cold and bitter he sounded. "Don't follow me."

"But I-"

SLAM!

The member of the Nakatsukasa Clan looked down at her lap, regret filling her. Black*Star hated being out of battle, so really her words just sparked his temper a bit. She sighed and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Maybe her friend can help him...maybe he was just being paranoid.

* * *

He backed away, panting slightly whilst his attacker showed no signs of exhaustion from the battle.

_**"Come on, that the best you can do! If I had a grandma, she'd hit better than you!"**_The Madness swung it's weapon down and he blocked it with his knife.

"Don't underestimate me."

The Madness smiled in the shadows it's hat created on it's face.

_**"I haven't. I wasn't expecting you to go down without a fight...this has been fun so far!"**_

He clashed blades with the Madness, who replied with bringing it's weapon down at incredible speed before kicking him back. He got his knife back up and glared at his foe, whose yellows eyes twinkled with barley contained insane mirth. He charged forward, Madness had already anticipated the tactic and brought it's foot up to his attacker's face. He tumbled towards the direction of a bin while Madness charged straight at him.

_**"Right in the dirt where you belong!" **_

"Shut up!"

The Madness stabbed his weapon down upon him but the latter grabbed it's leg and threw him away. The Madness fell to it's knees, but looked perfectly unharmed. It ran towards him, scraping it's blade on the ground, ending up sparks. it's foe dodged the attack and tired to retaliate but the Madness back flipped away, the resulting move caused his hat to fall off, exposing it's face.

And he gasped. The hair, the eyes...it can't be...

"But you look like-"

He left him himself open for a fatal attack; the blade's spikes pierced his chest and shoulders. As he collapsed to his knees in pain, the Madness lifted his head up by his hair.

_**"Tell MJ I said hello." **_the growl was much more noticeable.

He blinked, and the Madness had vanished...

* * *

Black*Star walked down a alleyway, his hands deep in his pockets as he recalled his final words to Tsubaki before he left...she just didn't understand, he trained himself to perfection, losing is not a option. Since his crushing defeat against the Kishin, he felt humiliated, yet hid it for the sake of his friends, but now...he felt weak. That's why he has to fight this Black Blood, to feel the taste of victory, the pleasure of the battle, the-

What he saw next would forever haunt himself forever.

His orange vest was torn and blood leaked from his chest, staining his orange headband that laid on his arm...the breathing was slow and feeble.

"SID!"

* * *

Weak...in pain...two of the appropriate words to describe how Sid felt right now. The "Madness" as his attacker called himself was clearly more powerful than he thought, he underestimated him.

"SID!" Through his blurry vision, he saw the one person he wanted to see, the one he raised.

"Black*Star..." he coughed up blood.

Black*Star knelt down, bringing the zombie who was like a father in his arms.

"Who did this!"

Sid struggled to breathe through the pain.

"I...it was him...the Madness..."

"Come on, get up!" Black*Star tried to keep his voice, but a small quiver was noticeable. "You're gonna make it, OK?! Don't die on me!"

But Sid knew his time was up, but he wasn't scared. No...he lived two lives, surrounded by friends and he couldn't ask for a better end: to die in battle.

"Black*Star...never..never give up...I'll see you...in the afterlife."

His world went black.

* * *

"No..."

Black*Star slammed his fist down in anger, not even bothering to stop the tears.

"Damn it...DAMMMMMMMMA ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

The scream was muffled by the sniffing that occurred from Black*Star, the Shadow Weapon Meister, one of the one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan, the ninja who kept his emotions to himself, as he broke down and mourned for Sid.

Up on a rooftop, someone/something relished in his pain.

* * *

_**And this is the guy who will surpass you, God? Heh, get real, this little shit can't even stop crying. Newsflash kid, he's gone and sobbing like you broke your toy ain't gonna bring him back, well unless he was a video game zombie than yeah, maybe. Still, he put up a decent fight, but I was hoping for more...**_

_**Oh well, I guess he was stronger before. he died for the first time.**_

_**After all, you were that type of man, weren't you Sid?**_

* * *

End chapter.

READ AND REVIEW


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, everyone. yeah, I'm sorry for this auhtor note again, but i just gotta ask...

Should I just quit? I mean, no one seems intrested in this...I can understand if I basically posted the same story, but like I said it's a redo so it's the same thing, but with longer scenes and added scenes as well.

If I could get some reviews, I'd be really grateful...

Thanks for your time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the encouragement, guys :)**

Not really a lot of edits done as I was quite pleased with this and the next chapters.

**Chapter Four: For Whom**** t****he**** Bell Toll: Black*Star's Rage?**

* * *

**"**We're here to honor the life of a great teacher." Spirit spoke from his seat.

It was a rainy day in Death City; typical weather for a funeral. The teachers sat at a table that overlooked every student as they all sat outside in front of a grey coffin; Sid's coffin. No one was dressed in black, Sid always said he wanted his mourners not to wear black and who were they not to honor the wish of the deceased.

Death the Kid just stared on blankly, though on the inside he was just as heartbroken as the others...Sid was a good man/Zombie and friend to everyone he knew. He looked at Patty and saw not the happy girl he knew, but a teary faced little girl held by her sister, who also cried. He gihed to himself; why Sid?

Maka was sniffling slightly, taking comfort in Soul's shoulder. The latter sighed to himself. Sid being the first one to fall...uncool. The guy was tough, strong and loyal, no way he would have gone down without a fight. He wrapped a arm round his crying Meister.

A motion that didn't go unnoticed by Crona. How could it have when he was sitting right next Maka? The Swordsman sighed quietly...who was he kidding? Maka loves Soul, not him... Guilt ran through him. He was at a funeral of a man who was his friend and he was thinking of a crush. Sure, Crona had killed before, but never attended a funeral.

"I''m sorry, Sid." he apologized quietly, not expecting a answer.

"Sid was a person who exemplified many qualities." Lord Death continued on from where Spirit had left off, his voice tired and weary. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right to know how he left us."

Black*Star raised his head and stared at Lord Death.

"Sid was murdered by living Black Blood."

A panicked whisper swept the mourners. People were staring at their headteacher in disbelief, in horror. Some even looked at Crona. The Reaper watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"But as we know, he died a hero and for the image of a safe world. And who are we to not allow this vision to become a reality?" Lord Death continued. "Let us remember Sid as what he was. And I promise you; he will be avenged!"

The promise was said. The Coffin was slowly lowered into the ground, rain landing on the flowers on top of it. As soon as it was lowered, Lord Death clapped his comically large hands; a bright light shone from the coffin and vanished as soon as it appeared...Sid was now in the afterlife.

"It's done." Lord Death proclaimed over Nygu's sobs.

* * *

The students walked through the hallways in silence. They couldn't believe it; Sid, the man who came back as a zombie...dead. No one took it as hard as Black*Star though.

Speaking of Black*Star, he walked with his friends, a glare on his face. Why...why couldn't he save him, why wasn't he fast enough, why wasn't he strong-

He mentally hit himself for even thinking that. Of course he was strong enough! Had Tsubaki not-

Tsubaki.

* * *

_"Can you believe them!"_

_Tsubaki sighed to herself as Black*Star grumbled on the couch._

_"How could they refuse the help of me, the man who will surpass the Gods! We can easily help."_

_"Black*Star, please stop." Tsubaki attempted to calm her Meister down in her gentlest tone. "I'm sure this was something we can't handle."_

_The ninja simply scowled. "Can't handle, my ass! This doesn't sound tough!"_

_"But what if you get hurt or even killed?"_

* * *

Tsubaki looked confused when she noticed that Black*Star had stopped walking, looking down at the ground with his fists clenched.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki walked back up to him, who muttered in response. "What?"

He wasn't loud enough the second time.

"I'm sorry?"

But he was the third time.

"This is your fault..." Black*Star snarled.

The others heard and turned in disbelief of what they just heard.

"...What?" Tsubkai was stunned and then frightened when her friend grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his level and raised his head, exposing red eyes and a glare that would make even Medusa die again.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" the ninja shouted in her face. "He's dead because YOU stopped me from going sooner!"

"H-hey...cut it out!" Crona got Tsubaki's wrist free.

"I haven't done anything to you!" Tsubaki said back, clearly scared of her Meister's wrath, but he was having none of it.

"We could have saved Sid if you didn't hold me back! Ever since you been my weapon, you always held me back!"

Silence...and it wasn't like the other day...no, it was a shocked silence. Tsubaki's eyes widen slightly and she found herself unable to retaliate.

"Hey, dude!" Soul grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Don't blame her for your problems!"

Black*Star pushed Soul back, rage in his eyes.

"I only have problems because of her." his reply was so cold, it sounded like a demon. "I could have surpassed God by now, but she's just too weak. Sid would still be alive if this bitch had let me go. And when we should have been winning fights, she said the Enchanted Sword Mode was too powerful as a excuse!"

Tusbaki approached Black*Star caustically.

"I know you're upset, Black*Star, but Sid's death was not my fault. If you would just-" She never finished as what Black*Star did next was unexpected and caused the entire hallway to turn as one.

Quick as a flash and much to everyone's shock, Black*Star jabbed his fist into Tsubaki cheek. The force of the punched ensured that the woman taller than her Meister was tossed across the hallway and slid to a halt near a door. Liz and Kid quickly jumped between the two while Patti and Maka comforted their oldest member, Soul staring at Black*Star with wide eyes. But through the gap between the two , Black*Star could see his weapon crying with a dark-purple bruise on her cheek.

If anyone thought the Ninja did not feel any regret whatsoever, his choice of words only confirmed this theory.

"Don't move the blame on me...ever!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Kid yelled.

"What's the matter with me?!" Black*Star snapped angrily. "What's the matter with you?! Are you saying Sid deserved what he got, are you saying Tsubaki did the right thing by stopping me?!"

"That's not what we're trying to say!" Liz shouted.

"She's your friend!" Maka said as Tsubaki stared at her friend.

"No...She's weak!" Black*Star went to walk off when Soul stopped him.

"You get back here and apologize, you bastard!" his arm became a blade.

"What happened to Sid wasn't Tsubaki's fault, Black*Star!" Crona tried to reason/avoid a fight.

"It's your fault as well, witch!" Black*Star sneered. "If you didn't get stabbed, "Madness" wouldn't be out there!"

"...What?" As Crona gaped at Black*Star for this accusation, the assassin prepared to kick him when Soul got in the way.

"Stop it!" Soul snarled. Black*Star huffed and got into a fighting stance as all around gathered to see the fight between friends.

"No."

The two looked to see Tsubaki standing up, tears still fresh down her eyes.

"Is this how you really feel...that you can just blindly go out looking for someone you don't even know!"

She received no response.

"FINE!" Tsubaki's shout made Crona flinch. "Go, I'll leave you to your self-pity! Just go and get your self killed, I DON'T CARE!"

"...I'm done here." Black*Star put his hands in his suit pockets, turned and walked out of the hallway. Crona, Soul and Maka all looked out the window as they saw the back of the blue haired ninja making his leave...away from the Academy, away from his home...away from his friends.

He did not look back, not even as Tsubaki cried on Liz's shoulder.

* * *

Lord Death turned from his mirror with a sigh. He understood how Black*Star felt, but he didn't expect him to attack his friends physically and verbally. As for leaving, it was perhaps for the best. The boy needs time to cool his head and calm down.

"Lord Death, what do we do about the Madness?" Marie asked.

"...We continue the search, but do not attack it!" the Reaper ordered. "We don't want a repeat of Sid. He wouldn't want his death to be in vain."

"He was that kind of man." Stein puffed some smoke from his cigarette.

"Yes he was..." Lord Death sighed.

* * *

One blue haired boy stormed through Death City, a death glare that seemed permanently attached to his face.

"And he'll be missed."

* * *

The Madness smirked from the rooftop it stood on, relishing in the chaos all because of it.

"By all of us."

* * *

End Chapter here.

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys, mot a lot of Edits here...

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Search for Black*Star: Maka's Feelings?**

* * *

"Can you believe him?!" Soul snarled from his seat on the couch next to Crona. It was around the evening when the group went to Maka's to avoid all the stares the students went their way after Black*Star's departure. "That son of a-"

"Soul!" Maka reprimanded with a glance to Tsubaki, who is currently having a ice pack placed on her bruised cheek by Kid. Soul nodded and stopped.

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki." he received a nod in return.

"So...any ideas on what we should do?" Liz asked.

"Well, I guess we can only do one thing." Kid answered, a stern look on his face. "We wait."

Now, Maka has heard a lot of stupid strategies in the past, this one took the Noble Prize for "The Dumbest Plan" ever in the Non-Existence Award Nominees, No, really. After the deaths of a witch and a teacher, Kid wants to wait?! The son of Lord Death must have seen her look and continued.

"Look, it's like Father said...we have yet to know who we're up against and we can't fight him without Black*Star-"

"The hell we can!" Soul snapped. "We don't need him! We'd be better off without him and his ego getting in the way!"

"And what if we just leave him in his fit of rage? What would he be to us next: alley or foe?" Kid questioned in the same calm voice.

Soul bit his tongue...God, he hates the Reaper's wisdom sometimes..

"So how are we gonna make him better?" Patti spoke, petting Blair.

"If I know Black*Star, he'll be training himself to defeat the Madness all by himself." Tsubaki frowned. "We should split up and look for him. But be careful everyone..."

"You're coming?" Liz looked surprised. "Even after what he-"

"Black*Star is my friend...even if i'm not his." Tsubaki put the ice pack down and stood. "And I'm not gonna stand by and let him kill himself."

Maka smirked. "Yeah, he's a idiot, but he's our idiot. We're getting our friend back!"

"And afterwards, we can celebrate with giraffes!" Patti chirped in.

...

"Maybe later..." Kid simply said as he then addressed Soul, ignoring the young "Aw!" from the youngest Thompson sister. "You coming with?"

Soul grinned slightly, showing off his fangs.

"One condition...I get to hit him once."

"Done."

Blair sat up and left onto the floor as Patti stood with her friends and ventured outside to find Black*Star. As soon as she was alone, she sighed.

"Ah, well...looks like I'm cooking dinner."

* * *

Stein sat in his favorite chair, rubbing his eyes slightly as the computer screen's light shone on his face. He made no attempt to type as he normally would, oh no. The professor was too busy looking through Medusa's old notes of the Black Blood, Lord Death's words running through his head.

_"Perhaps so that each drop of Black Blood lost in battle becomes a creature of madness with no fear and remorse."_

He turned the screw in his head as he read through the notes.

Medusa created the BlacK Blood to inject into Asura, but she clearly experimented on it prior before injecting it into the _child_; Crona. Her notes describving Crona's pain had phrases such as "blood-curling" and "insufferable brat crying", but what made him even more disgusted was that soon after injecting him with it, Medusa had locked her own son in the black room with no food or water for five days...five days!

This made Stein grit his teeth to no end. Just who could-

"Tsk, tsk. Thinking too hard is bad for the brain, Stein."

Stein's head went up in a instant, his eyes wide and his mouth opened in horror as he stared at his computer screen. There, staring back , was a woman with long blond hair and yellow slits for eyes, a woman who was the bane of his existence...a dead witch.

"Medusa." Stein did not loom at all surprised...after all, he got used to it after the first few hallucinations.

"I'm happy to see you." Medusa cooed. "I missed you..."

"How are you even-"

"Oh, please, do use that head of yours." the witch interrupted. "We both know I'm not real, as I recall...you murdered me."

"Yet you're in my head." Stein glared.

"Well, I was the one who showed you the light." Medusa smirked. "I made you stronger, unbound by the laws of the Reaper, I let you do as you please."

"No..." Stein snarled. "You made me a monster."

A chuckle was her reply.

"No, Stein...I already made a monster and it's doing a fine job fulfilling it's purpose."

"Stop fooling yourself." It was Stein's time to get the upper hand. "I have read your notes; the Black Blood, or Madness, has no loyalty to you, it acts on it's own accord."

But Medusa was quick to shoot him down.

"True...but I did create to make others suffer...and it's performing just as expected, even after my own failure of a child. My experiment is a success even after my death, my legacy lives on!"

"What you did to Crona was unforgivable!" Stein snapped. "And your little "experiment" will meet's it's end before it can kill anything else!"

"But how can you kill something that has not been seen?" Medusa questioned. "I win...you lose! The madness will take you and...I'll be waiting!"

Stein wasn't aware that he screamed, he wasn't aware that he threw his chair at the computer screen that showed the laughing witch, causing it to shatter and send sparks everywhere, he wasn't aware of anything until his study door was knocked on.

"Stein? You okay?" it was Marie...sweet innocent Marie. The professor breathed in a bit as she walked in, a concerned look in her one visible eye.

"Yes, everything's fine." his voice was hoarse from his scream. "What is it?"

"It's Lord Death...he wants to talk..."

But Stein was barley paying attention for he instead read through a entry on his desk. As soon as he was finished, a huge grin found itself on his face.

"Stein?"

Stein turned, his grin so big it creeped Marie slightly, though she was glad to see there was no sign of madness on it.

"Tell Lord Death I found something important..."

* * *

"Hey, Crona!"

The Swordsman in question yelped slightly as Soul called for him.

"Y-yeah?" Crona really wished Soul didn't catch him staring at Maka...

"Seen the idiot yet?"

Crona thanked the Gods that Soul didn't notice.

"N-no, not yet." Crona said nervously.

Soul raised a eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"Crona," Crona's heart started thumping against his chest as Maka spoke to him. "Me and Soul are gonna go look over there, can you stay here and look again?"

"Uh-yeah, sure." Crona blushed and did so even more when Maka hugged him slightly. Soul simply raised his brows and smirked slightly at Croan hesitantly hugging her back.

"I'd give them two days..." he muttered to himself. Despite what others theorized, he and Maka saw each other as brother and sister, not lovers. Besides, she has small tits. But really, he can tell that his Meister is crazy over Crona just as much as the latter is...the way she looks at him when his back is turned, the joy she expressed when he recovered, how fricking obvious could she get?

Eventually, Maka pulled away and started walking away with Soul, leaving Crona to look round.

"You enjoyed that, eh?" Soul grinned, showing his teeth.

"What?" Maka blushed.

"Oh, come on. I saw the way you looked at him. Just tell the guy?"

"...I can't, Soul. " Maka shook her head. "Crona never had a friend before me, I don't wanna rush this."

"Than hope you plan on dying a virgin."

One Maka Chop later and Maka dragged her injured weapon by his feet, fuming slightly.

* * *

No sooner were they gone, Ragnarok burst through Crona's back.

"The hell, Crona?!" he fumed slightly. "You had her right there and could have fucked her-"

"R-ragnarok, please, S-he likes Soul and-" Crona was cut off by a punch from his Weapon.

"Oh, stop being a pussy for Christ's sake!" Ragnarok snapped, ignoring Crona's yelp. "Just find Blue Boy and tell Pig-Tails. Fucking pussy..."

As the Demon went back inside him, Crona would only think one thought out loud:

"I don't know how to deal with having a crush."

The Swordsman heard something and only had time to turn as a fist met his face...

* * *

"39,789...39,790...39,791..."

The young ninja performed another push-up, showing no sign of resting anytime soon. Rest was for the weak and Black*Star was anything but weak. He WAS going to find this Madness, he WAS going to kill it!

And nothing will stop him.

* * *

_**Sic em.**_

* * *

The yellow eyed "man" smirked as "his" mindless beast jumped off the rooftop, ready to attack the arrogant little shit.

Time for him to act like the wolf he is...a free Wolf.

* * *

Black*Star jumped out of the way before the wolf could slash him.

"...You picked the wrong day for a fight."

And charged into battle.

* * *

End chapter.

Yeah, this chapter had the least edits as I was quite happy with it the first time, but i added a few minor bits

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX: A ASSASSIN'S BATTLE: MADNESS' DRINK?**

Without warning, Black*Star launched himself at Free, ready to defeat the wolf and show them all that he-

The Immortal caught his balled fist easily in one claw. He squeezed it, and the assassin felt something grind together in his arm. He grunted, and used his other hoof to try and reach Free's gut. The wolf easily blocked it and retaliated with a kick that the assassin dodged by jumping away.

"You can't harm a God, pal!" Black*Star felt so alive in battle, letting out all his rage and grief out into this battle.

Free lunged forward, spreading his claws out wildly in a attempt to attack Black*Star, who ducked under the claws and went to kick the Immortal; his face met the wall when his foe got lucky.

"Heh.." Black*Star wiped the blood from his nose. "Is that all?"

It seemed it wasn't. While he was boasting, Free had stabbed his claws into the assassin's shoulders, lifitng him off the ground slightly. The wolf's mouth opened not to howl, but to make a strange eye symbol glowing red...the Demon Eye Cannon attack.

Thinking fast, Black*Star placed his hands on either side of Free's snout, said hands crackling. He had one shot at this.

"SOUL MENACE!"

His entire soul wavelength drove into Free just as the Eye fired a blast and Black*Star's world went black.

* * *

The moon laughed grimly at the city below, it's light shining down upon the search party of four as they stood on a rooftop.

"Are you sure he might be around here, Tsubaki?" Liz questioned as she and Patti looked at one side.

"Yes, he usually comes here to train." Tsubkai replied. Kid was looking down at other rooftops, not for Black*Star, but for a different reason.

"Ahh...look at the city, girls." Kid spoke with a bright smile, his eyes glowing.

"Kid! We're supposed to be looking for Black*Star, not looking at Death City!" Liz said in a annoyed tone.

"But it's in perfect symmetry!"

A rooftop on a house collapses, causing Kid to look at the other side.

10 rooftops. He looked back again. 9 rooftops.

"DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Tsubaki seemed to know what caused the rooftop to collapse as she jumped off the rooftop and ran down the alleyway, determined to see her friend again, to apologize and-

She gasped as she saw, lying in a blood puddle with a long claw in his shoulder...

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki knelt down and gently took the claw out. "Black*Star, please! Are you okay"

Black*Star groaned feebly, worrying Tsubaki even more.

"YOU!" Kid was on the unmoving form of Black*Star in a instant, shaking it like there was no tomorrow. "YOU BASTARD, YOU MADE NINETEEN ROOFTOPS FOR ALL TO SEE, TWENTY IS SYMMETRICAL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Patti." Liz nodded to her sister, who spoke in the voice that would bring Asura to shame.

"SNAP THE CRAP OUT OF IT!"

"Yes sir!" Kid stood and saluted, allowing the Thompson twins to lift the ninja.

"What do you think happened to him?" Patti asked.

"I don't know, but Stein may know." Tsubaki took out her cellphone Maka had given her in case they found Black*Star and dialed a number.

"Soul, we found him!"

* * *

Crona groaned as a tight fist found itself on his robe, pulling him up to the face of one angry Meister.

"You think you can kill Sid, eh?" he sneered.

"W-what?" Crona shook slightly. "I didn't-"

A punch to the gut stopped him from finishing the sentence.

"Yeah, right. You're the only dick with Black Blood!" the Meister held his groaning prey in a iron grip. "I knew you could never be trusted! Once a killer, always a killer! You're gonna pay!"

Crona made no retort for he knew that he was right...he was a killer. He killed Sid, it was the Black*Blood from him after all. The swordsman yelped as he was dropped to the ground, waiting to be beaten.

"Maka..." Crona could only think of the girl he loved as the Meister raised a pipe.

"CHOP!"

Crona opened his eyes to see the bully on the floor, a huge dent in his head. Maka was in front of him, a huge bloodstained book in her hand.

"Listen good, buddy." Maka's voice wasn't raised at all, but the venom and hate laced in her voice was enough to make Crona gulp. "You leave Crona alone..he didn't kill Sid and he never would! If you actually got to know him, you'd see he's one of the kindest people in this city, which is a lot more than I can sya for you! So, like i said: LEAVE...HIM...ALONE!"

The bully only whimpered in reply of the Kishin Killer's rant. A yellow stain and horrid stench came from his lower body; he both pissed and shat himself...

"Well?" Maka held the dictionary again. The bully was gone from the streets in a flash, leaving behind a whimpering Demon Swordsman and Meister, the only sound heard in the silence was the water spurting from the fountain.

"M-maka?" Crona meekly asked. Maka turned, a smile slowly forming.

"Are you alright, Crona?" her tone was warm and gentle, just as it always was than she spoke to him.

"Y-yes." Crona took her hand and slowly stood, letting go instantly. "Thank you..."

"It's what friends are for, right?" Maka giggled and Crona blushed instantly, the former returning the blush slightly. The two crushes stared into each other's eyes, both completely unaware of the feelings one had for the other. Soon, they subconsciously found themselves leaning ion, their faces drawing closer-

"HEY!"

The two remade the distance between their faces as Soul came over, his hand withdrawing from his pockets; he must have just put his phone away.

"It's Tsubaki, she's found Black*Star! We need to get there now!" Soul spoke in a urgent tone. Maka nodded and ran after him. Crona sighed to himself and followed. He was so close...

_Dumbass. _Ragnarok sighed inside him.

* * *

Stein and Marie stood in the Death Room, it's usual sky painted walls now decorated with stars and the moon with it's grin, waiting for Lord Death to speak.

"So, you might have something about the Madness?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, sir." Stein held the note in his hand. "According to this, the Black Blood is able to regenerate itself from any injury."

"How is this even good news?" Marie demanded, receiving a grin in reply.

"If you let me finish.. it cannot heal itself with constantly attacked."

"...Perfect!" Lord Death said brightly. "Now we know that we can defeat it and detain it!"

"That's good and all, but how are we going to find it?"

Silence...

"I didn't think about that." Stein answered sheepishly.

Lord Death would have replied if his mirror hadn't glowed. The Reaper turned and found himself staring at Tsubaki.

"We found Black*Star!" her anxious and worried tone snapped Lord Death into action as he saw Soul helping the blue haired assassin onto his bike...he looked barley alive.

"Get him here quickly! I'll send for some cars to collect the rest of you kids up!"

"Thank you!" the image faded.

"I'll go tell Nygus." as Marie and Stein hurried to the hospital ward, Lord Death sighed.

"Hang on, Black*Star. We need you."

* * *

Soul gritted his teeth as he drove a fast pace, occasionally glancing back at the barley stirring body of his best friend and ignoring the rain pour.

"Don't you die on me, you idiot." the Weapon ordered, hoping that it wasn't too late.

* * *

_**Well, that was exciting and entertaining; looks like Blue-Bird 's gonna be all emo now he's not all that! Good fighter, but not all that.**_

_**Pity Free never got to kill him...well, let's face it; he's too fun. Ah, well...I'll let him eat some other fucker, maybe a child!**_

He stopped in front of a pink building with yellow windows; a bar no doubt.

**_Or maybe a drunken dickhead._**

* * *

Blair smiled to herself behind the bar. The magical cat knew she couldn't do anything to help her friends, but she had to do this...Sid deserves it.

"Guys!" Blair's shout snapped all the drinkers out of their spur and all eyes were on the walking eye candy. "We lost a guy today: his name was Sid."

There of murmurous of agreement and sadness.

"But we wouldn't want us to be sad, would he? He was the kind of man who'd smile through anything." Blair continued. "So...to Sid."

"Hell yeah!" one man shouted. "To Sid!"

The toast to Sid was repeated by everyone as they slowly made their way out for the night, leaving a happy Blair, one drunken guy and a "figure" dressed completely in black...

"Hey, tall, dark and mysterious!" Blair said flirtingly. "What can I get ya?"

"A glass of milk." the "figure" replied. Blair smirked knowingly and poured one glass for him (whilst also licking it quickly). The "man" nodded a thanks but did not take a sip. If anything, he just stared at the bartender as she turned to close the bar. The drunk man took a seat next to the one wearing all black.

Blair seems at unease about the two people at her bar, but forces a smile as she continues to serve them. The drunken figure and the mysterious man look at one another, not saying a word. Eventually, after taking a few puffs of his lit cigarette, the drunken figure decides to talk.  
**  
**"Theeeee... hell are ya... staring at,' ya freak?"

The mysterious figure doesn't budge from the slap or the proceeding burp, but answered: _** "Was gonna ask you the same thing."**_

Blair paused in her restocking, quietly listening in without looking too obvious. Suddenly, she jumps out of shock as the drunken fool slams his glass down on the table and demands for another round. Blair rolls her eyes in annoyance. Typical Matt: tenth round this night.

"Sure. As soon as you get rid of that cigarette." she snapped. Matt simply snorted but quickly yelped when the black coated man took his cigarette and took a few puffs himself.

"First fag of the night!" he sighed. "Always hits the spot."

"Hey, look!" Blair had enough. "I said no smoking!"

"W...What are you gonna do about it?" Matt slurred.

* * *

The bars' door slammed shut in Matt's face. He turned his drunken rage onto the "fucker" right next to him, thecrain pouring down on his face and his foes top hat.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" he all but yelled in the guy's face, whose yellow eyes glowed with amusement.

_**"Well, you started it!"** _tone of voice: mocking, mock hurt. **_"And ordering around such a sexy girl like that around! No wonder you got no wife...than again, I guess you never fucked a girl; expect maybe your mother, but than again, who hasn't__!"_**

Now, if Matt was sober, he would have just accepted the insult and shrug it off. But Drunken Matt reacted by trying to throw a punch...and missed spectacularly.

_**"Oh, you wanna play? OK, how bout this? Three goes. Just try and hurt me and when you're done, I'll break your neck."**_

Matt snarled.

"I'll break your fucking neck!" he charged forward with his fist raised- and hit the wall. His rival reformed himself from "his" liquid form and tapped "his feet". Matt regained his composure and attempted to punch "him" in the face; the face split in two and back as the fist missed.

**_"Let's make it_ easy!"** the "man" than raised a long nailed hand and slit it's wrist. Matt watched as black liquid oozed from the cut and become a solid dagger that was thrown towards him; Matt caught it, though he only had eyes on the "man" in front of him, his brain working hard, even in his drunken state. Black blood...according to the rumors, Sid was murdered by living Black Blood. And this guy...

"You..you killed Sid, didn't you!" Matt demanded. "You're that Madness guy!"

_**"Guilty!"** _one would have mistaken a girl having said the word from the tone the Madness spoke in. _**"I killed the bastard, but tell ya what..."**_he spread his arms out dramatically. _**"Go on, kill**_** me!"**

Matt's glare grew.

_**"DO**_ **IT!"**

The next four seconds were a blur to Matt: he had ran forward with the dagger aimed for the chest, but the Madness had gripped his arm behind his back and another round his neck. Matt would only gasp for breath as the skinny man held him in a headlock.

**_"Thanks for playing, Matt. But you know the__ rules!"_** The Madness leaned in to whisper, his beard tickling the skin of Matt's face. **_"Three strikes and you're__ out!"_**

Matt Damien's final act living was struggling for freedom; the sound of lightning clashing filled the air at the same time of the sickening crack of a neck.

* * *

Blair had heard and seen it all. At first she thought Matt had WAY too much to drink...but to see him murdered; that was enough to make the cat witch scream. She rarely saw others die before and to know two people who she knew have died-

The Madness turned, his eyes looking directly at Blair towards the window. Before she even had time to blink, the creature stood right in front of her, looking up at her face.

"Tell anyone and I'll have a new furcoat." he simply walked out after making the threat, not bothering to close the red door.

Blair mentally slapped herself for nodding. She should have refused and fought back. But she was so scared, something she hardly felt. But this Madness.. it was scary.

The sound of a motorbike was picked up by Blair's feline ears. She stepped out to barley make out Soul speeding off, Black*Star on the back. Blair instantly changed into a cat and ran after them on all fours, pating no heed to the rain. It wasn't like she cared about Black*Star, especially after hearing what he did, but she needed something to take her mind off of what happened.

She knew it was disrespectful for Matt, but there was nothing she could do; for him or for herself.

Because of him.

She was so infixated on the bike, the sound of teeth baring down onto flesh completely slipped past her.

* * *

**_Matt, my boy, you are delicious! Much more better than the old geezer. D'ya think our little kitty's gonna be quiet about tonight. No? That's funny actually...I was thinking the same thing. After all, she'd be mad to tell...madness is the emergency exit. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**

* * *

**Read and Review :)**

**Speical thanks to LuigiWife1551 for helping me with the Blair bat scene and the upcoming scene with Blair later **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A DANGEROUS GAME: MADNESS' IDENTITY?**

**JOURNAL ENTRY 1**

**After so many longs years, I have finally perfected it; my ultimate experiment, Black Blood.**

**Having injected it into a...suitable test subject, the results are ****extraordinary to say the least. **

**The wounds I inflict on my dearly beloved heal instantly and he seems to be enjoying the pain, which brings me to my next theory.**

**This new creation can cause whoever it resides in to go insane, losing all fear and leaving only madness in it's wake.**

**But I must ask myself...does the Black Blood have a mind it's own?**

**JOURNAL ENTRY 2**

**My fool of a husband is dead..by my own Vector Arrow, of course.**

**He should have known to put his guard up, such a pathetic man.**

**Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better it did.**

**The Black Blood had oozed out of his wounds and slowly take the shape of the one it inhabited before his "untimely death".**

**And it talked; addressing me as it's mistress.**

**It seems my theory is true.**

**I will have it spread it's madness in a location of my choosing to test it's strength and loyalty.**

**Only than will I know.**

**JOURNAL ENTRY 3**

**Damn it all! My plans are all ruined!**

**The blood had the audacity to attack me...me, it's creator!**

**If not for my vector arrows, I would have been killed, but now the experiment lays in a capsule to never be used again.  
**

**No matter. **

**I will begin again, i shall create mindless Black Blood to awaken Asura!**

**JOURNAL ENTRY 4**

**Well, well...I almost forgot about my "friend".**

**I knew that if I were to make my child Crona a useful swordsman, I couldn't resist using my old experiment on him.**

**But this time I was more prepared.**

**I found the Demon Sword Ragnarok and had him melted into my spineless child to keep the Black Blood under control.**

**No need for the spell I had in mind to use anymore, it seems.**

* * *

Stein placed the paper down to push his glasses to his face, frowning slightly. These papers just raised more and more questions: what spell? Who does the Madness look like?

Black*Star had been sent into the hospital ward five minutes ago...he didn't look good.

"You better realize you're not above us, Black*Star." he screwed his head. "We can't get full of ourselves now."

* * *

The downpour of rain had ceased just as the enemy known only as the Madness finished eating everything of Matt Damien but a his skeleton. As he (he saw fit to call him male as he looks like...him) stared at the city below, he set his plan into motion.

His eyes glowed. As did hers, his and theirs.

The Madness smirked to himself; he could see everything they could, he controlled their very movements. He made a note to thank Medusa for teaching him magic. Weak magic, but a power nonetheless.

_** "**_**_Solider One, stay where you are in case of_** _**intruders. The rest...wait for my signal."** _ The authority in his voice stabbed the air like a knife and his smirked widened even further when his pawns responded, millions of voices with the exact same sentence:

"**Yes, sir!" ** he than cut the connection between them. His hand went up and threw his top hat off the roof top, landing into a conveniently placed bin.

_**"I'm done playing Mr Mysterious."** _The Madness put hand through his hair, relishing in the wind blowing through it. _**"The world should who I look like now."**_

Chuckling to himself, the living Black Blood jumped off the rooftop, barley avoiding a streetlamp.

"Hey, what are you-"

He turned at the sound of the voice.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Scythe boy really knows how to drive." Blair panted to herself as she walked slowly down the streets to the Academy. The magical cat had turned back into her human form to help regain her breath after losing Soul fifteen minutes ago; God, she never knew how fast a motorbike was. For the last few hours Blair felt uneasy. Sure, she knew about what happened between Black*Star and the others, and if he wasn't already near death, she'd go and pound the knucklehead herself.

But that wasn't the only thing troubling her mind.

She felt she was being watched, and while she loved being at the center of every man's attention, this one... if it was even that... was giving her the chills.

And it made no sense why! One second she would feel a presence walking behind her, and the next,nothing. It was driving her crazy!

But there were far more pressing matters to deal with than a nutcase wanting more than a peep show from the busty feline woman. So she kept busy and soon forgot about it.

But what happened next hanged that plan for good.

As Blair walked, she froze. Something in all black was standing just a few feet from where she was, under a street lamp. She narrowed her purple hues to see if she could recognize it, but when she couldn't, she sighed.

"Maybe it's just a- wait a minute!"

She _did _recognize the guy, there was only one guy she knew with hair color like that. She took a step forward.

"Hey, what are you-AH!"

He had turned around, his yellow eyes staring right at her, almost as though seeing through her skin. It wasn't _him,_ alright.

"W-Who... what are you...?" she asked.

_**"What? You don't remember last night? Me snapping Matt's neck and me being "tall, dark and mysterious", huh?" **_from the way the Madness said it, one would have thought he was remembering a beautiful dream with a sigh. _**"I do...and I also remember you."**_

Blair tired not to flinch when the Madness placed a arm around her shoulder in a surprisingly strong grip. Blair shuddered even worse before she completely froze up. "That weirdo from the bar... w-was you? And you did what?" she tried to ask, but her voice failed her each time.

The Madness chuckled, his laugh enough to make Blair consider returning to the safety of her apartment.

_**"Oh, but my sweet little kitty, I would've found ya at home anyway, so no use hiding from me..."**_ he purred as hot, rum- scented air swam around her, making her dizzy.

"What... do you want..."

Amused by her reactions, he continued to keep his arm around her and didn't budge an inch as he whispered, "**_You'll keep ya promise and not tell ya buds about who killed the old geezer, right? Unless...'_**

Something cold and glimmering gazed her collarbone and Blair gulped.

_**"I have to skin ya pretty little face and we both know ya don't want that to happen, right?"**_ he said with sickening glee.

Blair nodded. _**"Good kitty. Now run along until I see ya again."**_

Pushing her in the direction of the academy, Blair transformed into a cat and ran as fast as all four legs could carry her. All she could hear was The Madness laughing manically in the empty streets of Death City. She had only got about 5 meters away when..

_**"Actually..." **_

A puddle of black blood swan in front of her and took the Madness form. _**" How do I know you won't just tell?"**_

Blair's eyes widened.

"I-i won't-"

_**"Yeah, yeah, and I'm lord Death."**_ The Madness cut off. "_**Ever played run from a dog? Cos guess what..."**_ He loomed over her. _**"I wanna play ."**_

Blair yelped and turned back to her human form.

"Pumpkin...pumpkin-"

_**"Start running...one...two...three..."**_

Blair was on a flying pumpkin in a flash. The Madness smirked and turned himself into black blood, which began to fly after her, slithering in the air like a snake. The cat yelped, made two mini pumpkins appear and threw them, the flying black blood dodged and flew right after her., ignoring the explosions behind him.

_**"Here, kitty, kitty!"**_ he cackled.

Blair looked around, her mind all over the place. No way out..unless.

"Hey, honey." Blair smirked slightly with a seductive look. "Call me!"

With that the magical cat jumped off the pumpkin, the wind blowing her hair up, holding her hat tightly. Just before she landed near the Academy's steps, she snapped her fingers; a dark blue cat with a huge witch hat landing on all fours. Looking around, she sighed in relief

"All in a days work." Blair was about to walk off when she felt her tail being stepped on...the Madness's eyes were narrowed in a way that showed he wasn't happy...

_**"You need to be taught a lesson for cheating!"**_ he snarled.

"But I won't tell, I promise!" Blair cried, all cockiness forgotten.

_**"I know...I just wanna do it!"** _Madness grabbed Blair in his arms, looking like a abusive cat owner. "**_Turn back into your sexy self, honey...come on!"_**

Of course, Blair shook her head; a smack to the face made her cry out before turning into her human self. No sooner did she transform, the Madness had pressed his lips roughly onto hers, causing her to whimper as she tried pushing back. A tongue completely made of Black Blood slid into her mouth all round her teeth and tongue. The Madness pulled back and stared at his prey's body...such a beautiful woman. Very beautiful indeed. Those curves and that body. He slid one hand down her exposed back, taking deep pleasure in the whimper he received in response. His hand reached what they groped for and squeezed.

Blair yowled and slashed the Madness in the face, her nails digging into his skin. Blair took his moment of pain to run up the stairs, close to tears. She didn't care if she would be killed for what she did. She needed to tell someone.

Whilst the doors closed, the Madness snarled at where Blair stood becoming smirking.

_**"So I didn't get to have fun..." **_the five claw starches on his face slowly healed, almost as though they were never there._** "Still, I made my point to her clear...don't fuck with me."**_

* * *

He could hear voices...voices in the dark void that blocked his vision. A slight groan escaped him as his eyes slowly opened...and a certain blond girl who right in his face. Black*Star reacted in the way any one would have done if they were in his place.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The door opened and in walked his so called friends.

"Black*Star, you're alright!" Maka looked relived as Patty laughed in the background. Needless to say Black*Star wasn't pleased to see them, especially Tsubaki,

"The hell do you want?" Black*Star grunted. Kid frowned deeply.

"I'd think you be a little more grateful after we just saved your life."

"I don't need your help!" the ninja snapped back. "I had Free right where I wanted him! I was winning!"

"Oh, yeah. That's why you're in a hospital bed, huh?" Liz asked. "Because you won?"

"Dude, you looked dead." Soul leaned in on the doorway, looking somewhat lazy. Black*Star glared harder.

"No, I got him! Just underestimated my own strength, that's all! I told you, I'm doing this all by myself! I'm the guy who will surpass God!"

Maka had enough.

"Shut up!" she yelled. Black*Star looked unfazed.

"Don't you dare-"

"You think you're so powerful when all you do is brag about it!" Maka drowned out the egotistical student before he could finish. "No one can surpass God, not even you!"

Black*Star growled to himself whilst the others looked annoyed and concerned. It was than when a certain weapon spoke up.

"Black*Star." Tsubaki paid no heed to the glare sent her way as she walked over. "I know you're angry, but please reconsider. If Free was able to knock you out, than the Madness will murder you. You can't fight like this; giving into rage." her voice as beginning to break as her eyes watered. "Pl-lease help us. We don't care if you don't consider us your friends...but I consider you MY friend."

Before anyone could stop her, Tsubaki had thrown her arms around Black*Star, sniffing slightly whilst the latter thought. She's wrong. He is powerful, he can defeat The Madness, he can-

_Get killed. Lose. _

His eyes snapped wide open. He thought back on Mifune...whom he had lost to many times before, the one who had constantly said he was going down the path of a demon. Could he have been correct? Black*Star had one final vision: him hitting Tsubaki, the hurt, betrayed face that stared back at him, hurt only because she was trying to be a friend...

_"I consider you MY friend."_

Tsubaki felt strong arms wrap round her back and heard a whisper of two words that she rarely heard from the blue haired assassin, slowly followed by someone moist on her back:

"I'm sorry."

As they remained in their embrace, the others simply watched. Maka and Kid could see the two's soul wavelengths and came to the same conclusion...Black*Star was back.

* * *

Stein groaned slightly as he stared onto his desk in the empty classroom, the moon shining down on him through a window.

"Who...who do you look like!" he muttered slightly to himself as he read through a paper. It was said that the Madness would take physical form of whomever showed the most amount of insanity. Soul was a possibility; the red ogre had been in his head for a large period of time. Maka was simply out of the question, seeing as the Madness spoke in a male voice. That left only-

Himself.

"Of course..." the scientist nodded as he turned the screw in his head. "Even before Medusa made me join her, I still fantasize of dissecting others...and have a few problems, not that I'd admit that to anyone else. It's me...it has to be."

**_"Bit full of yourself there, huh?"_**

Stein jumped up, his chair pushed slightly back.

* * *

In the hospital wing, everyone was discussing plans on how to defeat the Madness. Black*Star and Soul talked in a corner like nothing had happened, to Tsubaki's joy. Her friend was back again...

"Just promise me something, Soul." Black*Star said seriously. "I get the final blow."

Soul grinned his trademark grin in response.

"No prob."

The door slammed opened and all heads turned to see Blair standing there, looking shaky.

"Blair?" Soul was the first to notice how she didn't pounce on him as usual. "What's wrong?"

"Well..." Blair said. "You know how you're looking for the Madness?"

"Yeah?" Black*Star shot up in his bed, rapidly paying attention.

"I...I know who he looks like."

"Who?" Kid questioned with a hint of urgency. Blair was about to respond, but when she saw _him _sitting on a chair, she froze._  
_

"Blair?" Tsubaki said in a concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

Whimpers.

Black*Star lost his patience.

"WHO?!"

* * *

"Hello, creature." Stein's eyes narrowed as he stood in the middle of the empty room, his head down.

_**"That's the greeting I'm gonna get?"** _The Madness' disembodied voice spoke with a hint of sadness. _**"You hurt, Stein." **_

"You killed Sid..." Stein shot back.

**_"Oh, God, why won't people shut up about that? Yeah, I killed him!" Big Whoop! What ya gonna do about it?"_**

"You hurt us. We'll return the favor!"

**_"How? You know I can just heal."_**

"I'm going to lock you up and torture you." Stein grit his teeth. "Endlessly, regardless of your healing abilities."

_**"Do that...and Miss Hammer won't be so**_** lucky."** The Madness threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Stein snapped, his unlit cigarette flooring to the ground. "Leave Marie out of this!

_**"Or what?"**_

Stein yelled as his head shot up to the ceiling.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

"It was him!" Blair pointed. "It looks like him!"

* * *

**_"Here!"_** the voice came right behind the scientist, who turned..and froze. The Madness was sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk and arms over head, smirking. But he looked nothing like Stein. His face bared his yellow eyes, a set of fangs...

* * *

Blair's finger was pointed-

* * *

a small beard on the young face...

* * *

directly at him.

* * *

...and long,uneven and scruffy pink hair that covered his forehead.

* * *

"M-me?" Crona asked in a shaky voice.

* * *

** End of Chapter.**

**And there you have it! The Madness looks like Crona (A scruffier crona) Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?**

**The beard and fangs will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Speical thanks to LuigiWife1551 for helping.**

**Read and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. I'm here with more of this :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE BATTLE TO AVENGE: A MUCH NEEDED REALITY CHECK?**

Blair's finger was still pointed at Crona, who like everyone else, could not believe what the magical cat just said.

"It looks like him." Blair repeated, slowly lowering her finger. "It looks like you, Crona."

"M-me?" Crona asked nervously. "B-but-"

"Blair, are you sure?" Maka said.

"Yes..." Blair had turned into her cat form.

"Blair." Black*Star began. "How do you know this?"

Blair sniffled. "He came into the bar and..."

* * *

Stein stared at the Madness in shock, his mouth open.

_**"Shut your mouth, you'll get**_** flies."** the Madness jumped off the desk and landed in front of Stein, who looked down at him. _**"So...whadda think?"**_

"How is it you look like-" Stein had to avoid a punch from the Madness.

_**"Mention his name and I'll slit your throat,**_** okay?"** he sounded casual, with a hint of malice. _**"Also, does he have a beard and eyes like this?"**_

Stein observed the Madness, noticing how the beard looked as though it was ripped off and crudely placed on...was the chin rotting?!

"You tore off Charles Smith's beard." Stein glared.

**"Looks good on me, huh?"** the creature actually stroked it. _**"A little reminder my first human kill. Ah...good times, good times."**_

"Why are you even here?"

_**"Well, I'm a killer, so I think I'm here to kill you!"**_ the Madness said, his yellow eyes shining.

"Try if you want." was all Stein said before he ran towards the Madness.

The scientist drew a punch that was blocked, than a kick which resulted in his foot being grabbed and Stein thrown away; he landed on his feet easily. The Madness leaped like a cat but Stein stepped to the side before he could get ripped. The living Black Blood swiped his long nailed hands round, aiming for Stein's abdomen, Stein managed to avoid disembowelment; part of his coat was torn like a piece of paper. He then grabbed the Madness's hands and was able to deliver four blows to the head; the Crona lookalike only smirked and swiped at him with his claws. Stein dodged again, but as before, he lost something: a few streaks of hair. The Madness held it like a delicate child, positioning it towards his own hair: a majority of the pink become white/grey.

_**"Oh,**_** yeah!"** his fist went into the air as he whooped. _**"One step closer!"**_

Whilst his actions would have confused others, Stein had a glimpse of why.

"You're so desperate to make yourself your own identity. Pathetic."

_**"I have my individuality!"**_the Madness sneered.

"Of course you do." Stein smirked.

* * *

"It attacked you?" Crona looked at the feline in Soul's lap.

"Yes." Blair nodded.

"I-i'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Maka said.

"But it is! The Madness came from-"

"Your monster of a mother." Maka snapped. The conversation would have continued if Black*Star had not pulled himself out of bed. "Where are you going?2

"To fight the Madness." Black*Star said simply.

"You need to rest, you need to-" Kid didn't get the chance to finish as the door slammed shut. Tsubkai sighed and followed her friend.

"So now what?" Liz asked.

"We go and tell Father...with Black*Star being himself, we'll have enough time to alert the others." Kid said as he glanced at the bed. "We need to catch this monster."

"But it's Black Blood?" Patti asked.

"Yes...and it's dangerous."

* * *

The two fighters panted slightly as they stared from their places in the torn classroom.

"A creature without a Soul Wavelength...and you're this strong." Stein huffed.

**_"I learn from the best." _**

Stein smirked. "What about the Element of surprise? MARIE!"

Madness looked behind him and a fist knocked him flying into a bookcase.

"How was that?" Marie grinned from behind the blackboard before changing into her weapon form in Stein's hands.

"Not bad." Stein nodded as the Madness stood up, dusting himself off.

_**"Quite the double**_** act."** the Madness complimented. _**"Though I think you were supposed to actually hurt**_** me."**

"Oh, we will!" Marie snapped, but the Madness had eyes only for Stein.

_**"So how's that little voice in your head? Still haunting**_** ya?"**

_"Give in to the Madness."_

"Damn it." Stein muttered. "Not now..."

"Stein?" Marie asked, worried for her partner whilst feeling the hand that gripped her was trembling.

_"I know you're tired and weak. Let me help you." _

_**"Listen to snake-bitch."**_the Madness smirked, enjoying the show.

"No. Never!" Stein groaned.

"Stein, don't!" Marie's pleas fell on deaf ears.

_"Do it, lover."_

The word "lover" in Medusa's voice was the camel that broke the back. Stein let out a cry of fury and begun swinging Marie around; the Madness grabbed her.

"Stein!" Marie yelped before she was thrown to the floor and slowly trapped by the black tendrils that held her in place.

"Maire!" Stein went to help but a kick to the stomach knocked him onto his own back as the Madness stood over him like a living shadow, satisfied that his mind game worked. A part of his shoulder became a pitch blade blade, which he ripped from his own body.

_**"You have a small role in this story, don't you, Stein?"**_ the Madness laughed, his high pitched cackle a contrast to the deep booming laugh of the moon that shone down upon them through the window. All Stein could see was Madness flashing into Medusa, their voices in perfect sync. **_"All your heroics for nothing! It's today your life ends here, you could have been great as a puppet!"_**

The Madness swung his blade down; a samurai sword blocked the final blow. The Crona lookalike turned his head and backed away slightly as Black*Star held the Enchanted Sword Mode tightly, none of them sparing Stein a glance whilst he made a chance to free Marie.

"Are you alright?" Stein helped her up.

"Yes, but what about Black*Star?" Marie rubbed her wrists where the tendrils had bound her.

"He'll be fine." Stein was smirking to her surprise. "He needs to let let some anger out."

The two teachers running off to inform Lord Death mean't nothing to to the two opponents. All that mattered was the lust to kill the other, one for vengeance, the other just for the fun of it. Two black eyes glared in hate and rage, yellow orbs stared back, shining with glee. No words were needed, all was needed was the fight.

And it began.

Black*Star swung Tsubaki at the Madness, who jumped to deliver a kick; the assassin dodged both that a incoming stab. The Madness smirked and clashed again, using the clash to grab Black*Star by the face and slam him to the ground. Black*Star kicked himself back up, landing a blow on the Madness' jaw, a droplet of black blood dropping to the floor. The Madness saw his chance.

_**"Bloody**_** Needle!"**

Black*Star black flipped to avoid the needle, landing on Stein's desk.

"Any ideas, Tsubaki?" Black*Star whispered, his partner's face appearing in his mind.

"No...unless we do it now." Tsubaki replied.

"Oh, yeah!" Black*Star grinned. The Madness swung his blade forward; Black*Star kicked it away, relishing in the Madness' shocked look.

"Heh, don't be surprised if you lose to a bigshot like me!" Black*Star said cockily before kicking him away.

_**"What?"**_the Madness asked in shock before Black*Star grabbed him by his shirt.

"SOUL MENACE!"

His entire soul wavelength hit the Madness point blank; the latter screamed in apparent pain before being knocked away. He weakly supported himself just as Black*Star charged towards him. Only Tsubaki noticed that the look of fear changed into a smirk.

"This is for Sid!" Black*Star yelled before swinging Tsubaki; the Madness' upper half fell to the ground, the legs soon falling. Black*Star spat at the remains. Sid could now rest in peace.

Tsubaki turned back into her human form, staring at the "corpse". He went down so easily...to easy. Her fears weren't confirmed when the body melted into a puddle of Black Blood, but they were confirmed when the puddle rose slightly, taking on a form as a laugh slowly became a cackle. It wasn't until the Madness reshaped himself, his cackle echoing throughout the classroom.

**_"Oh, I never get tired of that!"_ **the Madness chuckled.

"But...but how?! I killed you!" Black*Star yelled.

_**"FIY, can't**_** die."** the Madness smiled to himself. _**"Living Black Blood, not mortal,**_** kiddo."**

"Doesn't mean you can't feel pain!" the assassin snarled, ignoring Tsubaki's protest. The Madness grabbed his fist and chuckled at his foe's struggle.

"**"So can you."** the Madness' arms produced black spikes which slashed Black*Star's face each time the Madness punched him . He than threw the boy into the student desks, his smirk widening as wood broke apart upon contact. His hand shot up and grabbed the "great" Black*Star, battered, bloodied and bruised. Tsubaki's heart broke when she saw Black*Star weakly go to hit the Madness, who replied with a uppercut, punch to the gut and a push to the ground.

"How is this possible...I'm supposed to stop you..." Black*Star groaned to himself, his vision blurred."How am I losing?"

A kick to the ribs made him grunt.

**_"Here's a little newsflash."_ **the Madness spoke as though he was a teacher scolding a disobedient student._** "You can't win!"**_

" You're wrong! I'm the guy who will surpass God!" Black*Star grunted. The Madness simply tutted and shook his head.

**_"You know if there's wrong I hate, it's a boy with a ego. Surpass God...when was the last time you won a battle, kiddo? Let's see..."_ **the Madness pretended to ponder._** "Stein; when have you ever beat him? The Kishin? I don't think being unconscious counts as fighting. And how bout Mifune?"**_

"Shut up..." Black*Star snarled.

**_"Oh, now I hit a mark!"_ **the Madness clapped his hands as one would if they just guessed what the next winning lottery ticket was.**_ " You see, I know the sad truth, Black*Star. You're nothing more but a delusional boy who only dreams of being more than a egotistical fuck!"_  
**

Black*Star replied with a spit to the face; Madness looked bored whilst adsorbing the saliva before smiling seemingly pleasantly.

_**"In case I'm not being clear enough: YOU. ARE. NOTHING. SPECIAL!" **_

With each word, he punctuated with backhands to the face, each punch he changed his hand into a hammer, shovel and even a black glove which he simply took off and slapped him across the face Black*Star tried to show no sign that he was injured, but few grunts of pain escaped his mouth...it was unbearable. The Madness smirked and dropped the child to the floor.**  
**

**_"No dozing_** **_off during class! It's rude."_ **The Madness pulled off his own arm as it took the shape of a cane with a skull handle, another arm re-spawning in it's predecessor's place._** "Besides, the fun's just starting and guess what?"**_**  
**

Black*Star's eyes widen at the answer he received that was not from the same childish, taunting voice his attacker always spoke in; but a dark, cold, dreading tone that sent chills down his spine.

**_"You're the guest of honor."_**

Black*Star only glared in defiance and closed his eyes, ready to die as a warrior. But the blow came onto another, one with a feminine scream.

Black*Star's eyes shot open at the sound of it; there was only one girl he knew that made that scream.

_Tsubaki..._

The Nakatsukasa Clan Member laid next to him, a huge bruise clearly visible on her cheek. Despite the pain, she smiled to her friend.

"Tsubaki...why?" Black*Star asked.

"I'm your weapon, it's my duty to protect you." Tsubaki's response was proceeded with a grunt of pain when the Madness stepped grabbed her by the hair, looking amused at the sight before him. "And you're my friend."

_**"Sappy, but**** understandable."**_ he threw Tsubaki at Black*Star; she swiftly landed on her feet as Black*Star slowly got up.

"What's understandable is that you're gonna die!" the last surviving Star Clan assassin pointed his index finger at the Madness, who simply folded his arms on his cane.

_**"Did our lesson prove nothing?"**_

"It did...I'm nothing special, I haven't surpassed God and I'm not the center of the universe." Black*Star said. "But I am strong and you're going down!

_**I cannot die, Jesus, you really don't play attention!"**_

"Heh, and neither do you." Black*Star smirked at the Madness' confused expression.

"REAPER...CHOP!"

The Madness dodged the incoming comically large hand; Black*Star groaned on the floor, a huge dent in his head.

"Oh, sorry there, kiddo!" Lord Death apologized sheepishly whilst the group around him introduced their palms to their heads. "I was doing for the Madness!"

"It's fine." Black*Star held his aching head.

The Madness smirked at the newcomers.

* * *

_**Well, let's a lookie: Death himself, his asymmetrical little shit, Mrs Hammer, Screwball, two smoking hot babes! Oh, gotta remind myself to have fun with their bodies. My favorite kitty, the defeater of Asura (wow, she does have a small chest), her father the redhead and-**  
_

_**What...is...he...doing...HERE?!**_

* * *

Maka held Soul in her hands more tightly, glaring as the Madness' playful smile turned into a ugly grimace. She won't let this thing attack Crona!

**_"You..."_** the Madness partially growled at Crona, who tired not to intimidated as he stared at himself...only it wasn't himself.

Whilst the two shared the same body height, weight and all around body, the Madness looked different and like Crona at the same time. His hair had streaks of grey in a failed attempt to hide the few pink bangs visible, the stubble looked poorly attached to his chin and the long nails on his fingers had a red color...Crona shuddered at the thought of how many have died because of the Madness.

"Give yourself up now!" Lord Death's order helped Crona return to reality as did the Madness, the Cheshire Cat smile in full size as though it never left. "You are surrounded and I will not tolerate you harming my students any longer!"

**"Hurt?!"** the Madness looked shocked at the thought of it. _**"I'm not gonna hurt your students! But my friends will."**_

"Friends?" Spirit raised a eyebrow. "Who the hell would be friends with you?! No one in their right mind-"

_"Exactly, they're not in their right mind." _the Madness nodded_. "I mean, the dead can't think, right_?"

Kid was quick to deduce what the black blood's riddle.

"That's why you killed those people isn't it?" Kid's eyes narrowed. "You infused them all with Black Blood!"

_**"I like your kid, Reaper. Can I keep him,**_** please?"**

"You made a mistake coming here." Stein shoved his hands in his pockets. "We have you surrounded and you're not leading any army imprisoned."

_**"True...I guess I'll take my**_** leave!"**

Black Black began to swirl around the Madness, slowly engulfing his form. Just before the Madness vanished completely, everyone in the one heard his words:

_**"8AM, tomorrow morning, war in the Desert."**_

Everyone stared at where the Madness stood,

"A army? Damn it!" Soul snarled. "Not cool, not cool at all."

"What does he even want?!" Black*Star demanded.

"War would be too obvious." Kid said. "He must want something out of this."

"Even if he has another plan, we can't ignore the threat of a war." Lord Death stated. "We have to prepare. All teachers must lead the students."

"That's not the biggest problem though, it's the Madness." Liz crossed her arms. "Whilst you guys are fighting, what about him? Stein said he can't be killed."

"There might be chance that he can be killed." Stein corrected. "According to the journal entries Medusa wrote, she mentioned a spell. I don't know the incantation, but it might be our only chance to make the Madness mortal and kill him."

Everyone looked relieved that they might have a chance.

"However," Stein continued. "Only a witch can say it."

"But we don't know a witch." Tsubaki said. "Blair's a magic cat, not a witch."

"Easy to get confused, though." Blair shrugged.

"But we do have the son of a witch." Stein finished, a pointed look at Crona.

"M-me?" Crona pointed to himself. "B-but you saw how he looked at me-"

"I see where he's coming from." Marie smiled to herself. "If Maka and the others distract the Madness, Crona find the spell and when the Madness sees him, he'll be too busy snarling, giving Crona enough time to the use the spell."

"Oh, God, Miss Marie, I could kiss you!" the Hammer Weapon punched the Spirit in the face; hard. Very hard. "Ow..."

"Pervert." Maka sighed.

"Maka, you ,Black*Star, Kid and Crona have to go to Medusa's lair and fight the Madness whilst we fight the Black Blood Zombies." Lord Death ordered. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, Lord Death." Maka nodded.

"Can count on us." Black*Star gave him a thumbs up.

"Of course, Father." Kid nodded.

"Y-yes, Lord Death." Crona said.

"That's great!" Lord Death said brightly. "Seeing as it's a long walk, you best use your vehicles and get going. Good luck!"

The teenagers walked out of the room. As soon as they did, Lord Death turned to the teachers.

"I know we might not survive tomorrow...die or live, it was a honor knowing you all."

"Like wise." the teachers responded. They made to move out when-

V-VROOM!

Spirit was to the window in a flash. He saw Maka and Soul on the bike, Kid on his skateboard, Black*Star in "MY CAR!"

The deathscythe could only watch the blue haired ninja drive his beloved car off, hitting some bins on the way. Eventually, the sound of loud stereo music vanished and Spirit sobbed in the corner.

"Oh, great." Lord Death sighed as Blair went over to give Spirit a bone crushing hug; his mood lightning very quickly as he found himself in the arms of a very beautiful lady. "I need more friends..."

* * *

"I FEEL LIKE MAKING LOVE, MAKING TO YOU! DADA-DUN! DADA-DUN!" Black*Star sung to the key of "off" to the song that blared out of the car's stereo and round the desert the group drove through, much to the annoyance of his passengers.

"D-did he really write that himself?" Crona asked Tsubaki, cringing as Ragnarok and several coyotes howled the song.

"He says so." Tsubaki groaned to herself. "As a tribute to Princess Diana."

"Baby, if I think about you, I think about love-" Kid had enough.

"WOULD YOU TURN THAT OFF!"

"Fine." Black*Star relented, turning the stereo off. "Kill joy."

"Here's a question, do we even have a plan aside from Crona getting the spell?" Liz, in gun form, asked.

"We just need to distract him, that's all." Kid replied from above from his hovering skateboard.

"B-but can we really do it?" Crona gulped when Tsubaki and Maka, from her seat on the bike, faced him. "He's d-different from Medusa and Asura...he a-actually hates us."

"It's nothing new, Crona." Maka assured.

"A-and it really wants to k-ill me-"

"And he won't." Soul didn't even turn. "We'll end this, Crona."

"That's right. He's gonna regret messing with us." Black*Star shot him a thumbs up.

"We're gonna kick his ass!" Patti laughed.

"And we'll do it together!" Maka added, smiling warmly at Crona, who simply blushed and looked at his lap.

"Just tell her, would ya?!" Ragnarok sighed.

"I-I will. After we win." Crona said.

"Whatever. You do it or I do."

"O-Ok."

As she held onto Soul, Maka kept glancing back at Crona...the boy she fell for. Damn romance, why does it have to be so hard?!

The group drove into the woods in silence just as the sun began to rise.

* * *

EIGHT O'CLOCK AM...THE DESERT.

Marie stared at the students and teachers that had come to defend Death City. So many children, willing to dedicate their lives, regardless of whether they might die or not. Mifune stood nearby sternly, his trademark twine in his mouth as he glared across the horizon, looking for the enemies. He didn't need to look long as figures began to burst out the sand; humanoid like figures with dirt, rooting skin, sharp nails, exposed organs, mouths wide open and one feature they all shared were yellow eyes. The zombies varied from men, women and even children.

Several students gasped in shock and started talking to themselves in fear at the creatures. Marie's one exposed eye narrowed and stood in front of the Death City warriors.

"Teachers! Students!" everyone stopped at the tone of authority Miss Marie, the teacher many considered a klutz, the one whose hugs were like being crushed by a wall, used. "I know you're tired, and i know you crave rest! But today, we preserve our right to leave in a free world and not just for Death City, but for all the others that suffer out there! I won't lie and say we'll all survive, yes,, some will die, but know that we die for a world with no Kishin, no Medusa and no Black Blood monsters! We fight for peace!"

The students roared in approval, Marie blushing slightly at the praise her speech received, especially when Stein and Mifune nodded her way. The scientist turned his screw as he yelled what needed to be yelled;

"CHARGE!"

And both sides did.

* * *

And that was my longest chapter ever. I'm sorry it looks rushed, but it's hard for me to translate my thoughts into words.

I really hope you enjoyed :)

Three chapters left.

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER AS IT IS BUILDING UP THE FINAL TWO CHAPTERS WHERE THERE WILL BE THREE FIGHTS HAPPENING AS ONCE. PLEASE UNDERSTAND AND THANK YOU.**

**CHAPTER NINE: THE DESERT BATTLE**

* * *

Meisters, Weapons and reanimated corpses fueled by Black Blood began their battle for survival, the yellow desert sands slowly becoming the colors red and black as fighters from which side fell...

"Look out!" Ox yelled out to Kim, who ducked a attack and swung Jackie at a Blood Zombie, the latter instantly setting the zombie ablaze. The moment of victory did not last for long for the zombie continued it's assault as though the flames that burned it did not hurt at all.

"What?" Kim groaned. "What's it gonna take for these things to die?!"

"They're fueled with Black Blood, remember?" Ox pointed out.

"Shut it." Kim ignored her fellow Meister's moan and jumped out a attack's way. "And to think that Crona kid's blood created this..."

"Gotta feel bad for him, even if he did betray us." Jackie gave a pointed look at Ox, who sweated.

"Hey, I wasn't thinking straight when I attacked him yesterday, OK?!"

"Could we focus on the battle at hand here?" Harvar snapped.

"Fine."

More zombies came and more fell.

Mifune and Stein stood back to back, surrounded by Blood Zombies. To those who never heard of them and had the foolish thought to underestimate them, they looked easy to kill. But those who knew what they were capable of...

"How many your side?" Stein questioned.

"50." Mifune counted. "You?"

"The same." Stein turned his screw. "Kid would be proud that we're facing a symmetrical number of enemies."

"Hmm." Mifune spat out the twine in his mouth, his eyes narrowed. "Ready?"

Stein only smirked and that was all he needed. The two separated and got to work: Mifune was slashing limbs off at a rapid speed, almost looking like a blur that slowly became black with each slash, all with a look of pure concentration. One zombie charged; and it's face introduced itself to the sand a second ,on the other hand, looked as though he was having the time of his life delivering blow after blow on the creatures, thoughts of dissection making all the more giddy to finish them off...it both sickened and amused him.

"All this black blood..." Stein grinned, high kicking a head off as the blood spurred out like a fountain, staining his face and coat. "It's fascinating...but sad! This is too easy!"

"Oh, is it?"

The grin was gone at the sound of the newcomer's voice, yet Stein didn't even need to turn around to see if he misheard.

"Hello, Medusa." he greeted blankly. The battle around him seemed to slow down ever so slowly as he felt thin arms around his shoulders and a heard a hiss in his ear.

"Hello, Stein." the voice purred in the tone Stein always hated; overconfident, collected. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Pretending that these creatures are you does that to you." Stein shoved the arms off, now turning to face Medusa, who looked exactly as he remembered; black robe, blonde hair with frontal braid and yellow eyes, her signature grin plastered to her face. Stein nearly recoiled. The Madness has it's "mother's" eyes and grin, for sure.

"I trust you seen my experiment?" Medusa asked.

"Yes, I have...and I'm sad to say that it looks like your son." Contrary to his words, Stein was not at all sad, in fact he smirked when he saw Medusa's grin fade a little. "Disappointed?"

"A little..." Medusa confirmed. "But...it's more stronger than my greatest mistake."

"Don't call him that!" Stein snapped.

"Oh, protective of the child, are we?" Medusa's curious tone had a hint of mocking. "Why care for him when he is nothing but a coward, a spineless fool who can't get anything done right?"

Stein's eyes narrowed.

"Crona is a student of mine...all students are under not only Lord Death's protection but also _mine; _Crona is no exception. And for your information, he has just willingly gone with the defeater of Asura to destroy your little experiment."_  
_

"But you surely don't want that to happen, correct?"Medusa asked, circling Stein, who stood unflinching, just glaring down at the witch.. "The Madness is part of you, you took to insanity like a drug all those months ago...you miss the feeling, admit it." she held out a hand. "Come with me...I can give you that feeling again...surrender yourself to the Madness...regain the freedom you had before."

Stein just stared at the hand, a unreadable look on his face.

"I'd be lying if I'd say I didn't dislike our little team up..." the man's truthful words made Medusa's mouth widen in anticipation. " The madness I was under was exhilarating, it left me with regard for any consequences."

"Exactly, my love!" Medusa purred. "Now-"

"But there's one thing you forgot, witch."

"And what would that-" Medusa gasped as Stein suddenly grabbed her throat and lifted her up the ground. She could only look into Stein's eyes to see a mad glint; her look of arrogance slowly became a look of horror.

"I've always been a bit of a screw loose." as he used his free hand to turn the screw, Medusa struggled to frantically get free; a sickening crack later and her body was unceremoniously dropped to the sand covered ground, her wide eyes now bright orbs, staring at the sky they could not see. Stein looked down at the corpse of Medu -no, not Medusa- the Black Blood zombie as he spat out the words he always wanted to say to this one individual.

"I'm not your puppet...and now you're nothing but a dead memory." Stein paused to punch a zombie without even turning around. "Goodbye."

Nearby, Blair, in full witch outfit, was busy throwing pumpkins at the creatures rapidly. One grabbed her from behind in a bearhug, making her scream in pain; her back bared bruises from her attack last night. At the sound of her scream, the tip of her huge witch hat slowly became a hand with a sharp grin and eyes narrowed in a glare. It grabbed the zombie and threw it in the air, freeing Blair, who finished off the zombie with a "Pumpkin Cannon", it's guts raining down from above.

"Thanks, Zwan." Blair petted her familiar, which purred in delight.

Marie whacked many zombies flying with her hammer hand, even slamming down on many like they were loose screws, but she felt no enjoyment out of it. All these people...all dead and now reduced to being slaves of a madman who looked like Crona, they would have never wanted this, not even in life. The sound of feet leaving the ground caught her attention; she barley got out of the way of a huge brown wolf...one wolf they haven't seen in a long time.

"It's the Immortal!" Ox gasped.

Marie stiffened as Free's howl echoed throughout the desert, creating the illusion that there many more wolves hidden in the battle. He leered down at the small group, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"His eyes..." Kim observed. "He must be controlled by the Madness!"

"Then we have to snap him out of it." Mifune readied a kantana. "Marie, can we count on you to use your Healing Wavelength on him when we say?"

"Yes." Marie replied, turning into her weapon form for Stein to use.

"A controlled Immortal...a exciting battle than." Harvar spoke with a smug tone.

Free growled in response and brought out his claws.

* * *

The Death Room had two occupants, the Reaper himself and one of his Deathstyches and they watched the battle through the mirror. Lord Death could feel only two emotions; Pride and Regret. Pride that his opening of the very Academy he stood in had helped in the crafting of the Mesisters and Weapons he was proud to call his students (he'd even go far as to say he viewed them all as his children) and regret that he couldn't do anything to help them in their time of need. Although Spirit couldn't see his expression due to the skull mask, he knew what his superior was thinking.

"Don't blame yourself, sir." Spirit turned to face Lord Death. "You given us all the help you can. It's up to them."

"I know, I know." Lord Death sighed. "But I couldn't even defeat Asura...what kind of leader am I if-"

"You're a perfect leader, but this isn't your fight, it's theirs."

There was a awkward silence broken by the Reaper's question;

"Is he ready?"

"Yes, he left a while back." Spirit nodded.

"Good..." Lord Death faced the Mirror watching Stein whack Free across the snout. "They're gonna need all the help they can get."

* * *

He walked in silence, the sound of Death City awakening to a new day becoming distant with each step he took. If only they knew what was happening...but than again, it was for the best they didn't. They're all innocent lives; lives that didn't deserve to be terrorized by pre-Kishins, witches and other monsters that plagued this world. None of them do...And this battle was just another tedious one, led by a douche canoe who think he can do what he wants. Well, no more. It's now time for him to rejoin the battle and fight till the bitter end.

After all...he was and always will be that kind of man.

* * *

_"Say that again?" Medusa demanded, her voice not even raised as she looked at her creation._

_"**What, you deaf or something?"**the creature spoke through it's creator's dead husband's lips. **"I'm done taking orders from you!"**_

_**"**Really? Explain!" Medusa said._

**"From the beginning, I was only a tool so you could play mad scientist."** _it __glared at the black stained medical instruments on the table as though they would come out and attack it. "_**And I was your little monster, attacking whenever you decided to let me off my leash."**

_"Is there a point to all this?" Medusa looked at her nails, not even looking up when the living Black Blood stood right in front of her, teeth bared._

**_"Yes, there is...me killing you!"_**

_This made Medusa look up to see it's hand morph into a knife and bring it down, the witch quickly moving out of harm's way._

_"You would go against your own mistress?" Medusa's voice was as sharp as the knife that nearly took her life.._

**_"I have no_ mistress!"** _the monster snarled, baring no heed to the arrows erupting from Medusa until they entangled round it; with one squeeze, Medusa saw her husband's form no more and now saw only a black puddle, held in place by the Vector Arrows. She held up a pod and opened it._

_"Then you are a failure." Medusa's cold reply was the last thing the Madness heard before it saw only darkness..._

And now he stood in the middle of his creator's room (lit dimly by five candles), reminiscing of his failed attempt to assassinate her in his rage, a rage that never left him, especially when she had the audacity to place him inside _him. _The Madness girt his fangs; stuck inside that pathetic lowlife, that whiny little bitch! If it weren't for that Dark Weapon, he would have easily controlled the brat and kill Medusa herself! But than that day...oh,the day where _he _ got stabbed...just the escape he needed, the only downside was to listen to small chest cry over _him. _ Oh, well...least Medusa got killed. His anger diminished slightly as he grinned, thinking of the mistake that girl committed. Medusa was his kill, no hers! But so far he's returned the favor; killing off all the random nameless freaks in that city...all because he couldn't kill Medusa. The sounds of doors opening caught his attention. Company.

_**"Solider One...let em pass..but kill**_** him."** the Madness spoke in his head.

"_Yes, my lord."_

The Madness smiled, thinking of all the ways he could kill the three "chosen ones" the Reaper sent to him.

_**"Oh, this will be fun."**_

* * *

The doors opened with a creak one would hear if they were watching a horror movie. But this no horror film, this was real. Four Mesisters stepped inside, the candles illuminating the hallway they stood in as they walked, making no sound yet each thinking of something different.

Kid would have sneered at the ruined stone snake that laid next to it's perfectly structured twin and gone on a asymmetrical rant. But now wasn't the time for such trivia things, now all that mattered was ending this madness before it destroyed everything.

Black*Star could only think of what he was going to go to the Madness once it was mortal...and none of what he had in mind were at all appropriate.

Maka kept glancing back at Crona, who looked down at the floor as they walked. She sighed to herself; no doubt he was blaming himself still. What would it take for him to realize it's not his fault?

They stopped at two corridors.

"T-the left one leads to Medusa's observation room." Crona pointed. "T-the right leads to the library."

"Right than, we all know the plan?" Kid asked, receiving murmurs of agreement.

"Let's go than." Black*Star said.

"Good luck, Crona." Maka smiled.

"Y-you too."

Maka glanced back at Crona as they walked down the left corridor; he was already on the way to the library. She was so distracted she didn't take wind of the conversation the boys were having.

"Ten bucks says they get together after this." Soul smirked.

"You're on!" Black*Star said.

"I would be abusing my privileges as the Reaper's son with I betted."

"Twenty bucks?" Patty asked.

"You're on."

"Boys..." Tsubaki shook her head.

"Patty..." Liz sighed,

* * *

Crona slowly opened the library room, taking into account all the piles of books in the room; Maka would have fainted in joy if she saw this room.

"Oh, would you just focus!" Ragnarok burst through his spine. "Find the spell!"

"O-Okay!" Crona made to look through a random book, looking for the spell that the Madness must have hid. "R-agnarok...do y-you think we can kill it?"

"Of course we goddamn can!" the Demon Weapon bonked his partner's head. "Now way is he gonna fuck with-"

The ground exploded. Crona felt himself hit a bookcase hard, it wobbled slightly but stayed standing.

"Who fucked with-" Ragnarok's tennis ball like eyes widened, as did Crona's as their attacker, the Madness' Solider One stood above them.

_"Ribbit."_

* * *

End chapter here


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER TEN: THE AWAITED BATTLE: LIVE OR DIE?**

* * *

Black*Star kicked the doors off their hinges, exposing the room that said doors had hidden before the assassin laid his feet on them...Medusa's main room. As Maka was the only one out of the three Mesisters present who'd been in this particular room before, she could see that the Madness must have redecorated; the once purple arrows on the square platforms where now pitch black, the platforms themselves were cracked and stained, but what really caught the ash blonde haired girl's attention was the various crude images of three stick figures (one with pigtails, one with a star on his chest and the last with a skull symbol) being killed in various ways by a taller one; the Madness. Speak of the devil, the Madness himself stood in the middle of the room, his back turned to them, his arms folded behind his back as he stared into nothingness.

_**"You kept me waiting, children."** _the Madness spoke up, the Mesisters tensed slightly. **_"Don't you know it's rude to be_ late?"**

"And don't you know it's rude for you to even be standing?" Soul, in weapon form, snarked back.

_**"Good tongue, Evans. Too bad I have to rip em out."** _the Madness chuckled as he turned, his smirk wide as always._**  
**_

"You won't harm anyone else!" Maka snapped.

"The killing ends!" Black*Star added his agreement.

"Whatever you have planned, we'll stop it!" Kid held his pistols tight.

**"Plan?"** the Madness raised a eyebrow as though the word was foreign to him. **_"You really think I have a plan? Do I even look like a planner?"_**

"No, but you look like-" Patty yelped when the Madness's eyes narrowed.

_**"Don't ever mention his name in my presence!"**_ the Madness breathed in to calm himself as he continued, all the whilst glaring at the pistol that rest in Kid's hand. _**"Plans never **_**_succeed...improvising on the other hand, is awesome! All I wanted to do was to get back at small tits for killing snake bitch, didn't know if there were any loved ones so I just killed a random bunch of scum in case they were special to her...it was than when i realized that i could spread myself. A army of the dead just came as a bonus. This is my revenge: Death City perishes all because you refused me the kill that was supposed to be mine."_**

**"**You killed them just because I killed Medusa?!" Maka asked, bewildered.

_**"Gotta have build up."**_ the living Black Blood shrugged.

"You're disgusting..." Liz spat.

_**"Thanks. I'm so glad you noticed-"**_

"AYIEEE!"

The Madness stepped aside, narrowly missing the hyperactive assassin's punch.

"You forgot about me, buddy!" Black*Star smirked.

_**"Ah, the egotistical shit's back for a rematch?"** _the Madness held up his arm and from it burst a black claymore. _**"Alright, I'm flexible."**_

"Ready for this?" Kid asked Maka, who hummed in response.

"Always."

Three Mesisters, four Weapons and Black Blood all locked in a battle to the death...one of many battles occurring on this day.

* * *

The Grogon boy barely avoided the explosion, feeling the burning heat of it. Solider One stared blankly at her foe. Lord Madness wants this boy dead? Why? He's not even putting up a fight...

"Eruka, please!" now he was pleading. Who was this Eruka person; perhaps a identical human in appearance to herself? Solider One shook her head. Now was not the time to get distracted by such trivia things. Her Master has issued a order and as his first child, she must obey at all cost.

"_Ribbit."_ unlike before where she use only the strange black orb shaped explosives, this time from her hand came a black spear that narrowly hit the boy.

"You dumbass! Just hit her!" the loud, rude voice came from the sword the boy held.

"But it's Eruka and-"

"Forget it! She's gone, the bastard's gotten to her! Now finish this already so we can find the spell?"

Solider One's ears perked up on the sword's blubber. Spell...they threaten her Master's life! Her sun yellow eyes narrowed in determination to destroy-

"Scream Alpha."

The sword emitted a sound that erupted through Solider One's eardrums; but the time she recovered, the boy was gone. No doubt hiding in the room.

Well, he can hide all he wants, it will only delay his inescapable fate...

* * *

Crona whimpered slightly in his corner, the cold lifeless look that Eruka gave him stuck in his head. Sure she wasn't the nicest witch, but she was certainly nicer than Medusa. During their time under the snake witch's servitude, the two had a mutual understanding of each other, knowing what it was like to be used and abused by the cruelest of people. But now she's a slave to the Madness...

"R-Ragnarok..." Crona sniffed slightly. "Is there a way to change her back?"

"Doubt it, kid." the Demon Weapon said bluntly. "Only way we can think of is to off her."

"What?" Crona asked in shock. "B-but-"

"Look at her, she's a living zombie for the sake of the gods. Do you really think she'd wanna live like this?"

"No..." Crona sighed. "You're right. W-we need to free her from this life."

* * *

He was close, he could hear the battle cries...he had to hurry.

* * *

Black*Star aimed a stab, but the Madness was able counter, knocking Tsubkai out of his hands in the process. The living Black Blood's smirk of satisfaction remained on his face even when his blue haired foe dodged a attack and grabbed the katana weapon on the floor. Black*Star swung down on the Madness just as Maka prepared to strike with the scythe in her hands. However, the weapons hit what felt like steel. The Madness used this distraction to kick the two away. Kid took action by shooting rapidly, successfully hitting the Crona lookalike in the back.

_**"Lucky shot." **_the Madness snarled as the blast holes where he was hit slowly healed. _**"But that won't help you."**_

"How bout this!" Maka's combat boot slammed into his face, the force of the kick threw back a few spaces. The scythe mesister twirled her weapon slightly, the blades red color being nothing more than a blur. "You'll not win this fight!"

**_"I already__ have!"_** the Madness smiled malevolently . _**"Your attacks ain't working,**** small**** tits."**_

"What was that!" Maka demanded, a red vein on her forehead.

_**"I expected better from Asura's**_** killer."**

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." the Scythe Meister used her weapon as some sort of pole to help deliver a kick to the face, but the Madness grabbed her foot and pulled her forward to his face.

_**"So am I..."**_ the Madness purred, his mouth dangerously close to her neck. Kid saw this and glared.

"You disgusting monster!" Kid started shooting rapidly at the Madness, making him drop Maka. The creature had no time to heal as the blasts hit him full on, soon creating smoke. When the smoke faded, there was no sign of the Madness.

"I did it?" Kid asked in disbelief. "I thought-"

Maka collapsed in a heap. The others rushed forward to him.

"Maka?" Soul shook his mesister.

"Maka?!" Black*Star asked.

"MAKAKAA!" Patty screamed.

* * *

Stein grunted as he avoided a swipe from the wolf, which snarled at the scientist that avoided him. Mifune grabbed a sword and stuck it right into the Immortal's back, a howl of pain echoed throughout the desert. Free turned to face it's attacker, exposing the bruises and cuts that bore his snout. Mifune glared back at the possessed creature. Around them were very few numbers of Black Blood Zombies still standing; courtesy of they other students and Free blindly attack anyone, regardless of if they're living or reanimated corpses.

"You poor creature...robbed of your free will." Mifune sighed. "But soon you'll see the light."

His only response was a growl and a attempt to the bite the man's head off. Seconds later, a two halves of a katana laid on the sand. Blair fired several exploding pumpkins, they all hit the sand around Free.

"I can't get to him! He's too strong!" Marie said. The wolf howled as he pounced...

He could see them, about to be knocked over by the wolf. Shoving Blood Zombies away and ignoring the looks of shock and disbelief, he ran forward and the corrupted Immortal whined at the force of the punch he received. Kim, Jackie, Ox and Harvar looked up at their savor in shock and disbelief that the savor was him off all people.

"Sid?" Kim gasped, feeling the zombie to check if he was not a mirage. "Is that you?"

"Who else could it be?" Sid smirked.

"How are you even-" Jackie was cut off by Free's snarl as he charged towards Sid, his teeth bared. Just before he could bite the zombie's head off, Sid grabbed Zombie's snout shut and held him by the throat.

"Marie, quickly!" Sid shouted to the Hammer weapon, who nodded and ran towards the wolf, her hand glowing yellow. The Healing wavelength purged through Free's body, the wolf collapsing to the ground as the process was done, slowly becoming the appearance of a man. The others watched on as Free slowly opened his eyes, though s bandage covered one.

"Wha...what happened?" Free groaned. "Last thing I remember was...Eruka! Where is she!"

Blair sighed whilst Free looked round for his witch companion. "Free...she's dead."

The Immortal looked at the magical cat in silence, as though trying to comprehend what he has been told. Eruka..this one friend...dead? Impossible! And yet...he could see the truth on Blair's face, a fire brunt in his heart, slowly feeling his body with rage.

"Where is the Black Blood?!" he sneered, Stein was more than happy to answer.

"His pawns are all over the desert. Let out some hate."

"Don't mind if I do!" Free yelled as he grabbed one zombie, slamming it on his knee, relishing in it's death cry.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Sid asked.

"He'll be fine." Mifune answered.

Kim noticed something off...

"Wait, how come you're not surprised that Sid's alive?!"

Her only answer was Stein turning his screw and a causal "He wasn't."

As for the student's reactions? well, it could only be summed up with one word:

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Maka opened her eyes slowly, feeling herself on a hard surface. Getting up, she saw that her surroundings resembled a dungeon cell with crudely drawn pictures, a bookshelf and a bed. The defeater of the Kishin noticed that her yellow blouse and black coat were missing as well.

"Where am I?" she asked herself . No sooner did she ask the question, the cell door opened, exposing bright light that nearly blinded Maka. Through the hands blocking the light from her eyes, she saw the outline of a person, a very skinny person wearing a black robe with his back turned to her. "Crona? What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for the spell."

No answer.

"Crona?" Maka asked in a concerned tone. She only took one step forward when "Crona" spoke in a voice that certainly wasn't the stuttering shy voice she knew and loved.

_**"He was never that great."** _ "Crona" raised his arms dramatically. _**"He's a sniveling, naive little shit. When he saw you, he saw a way for a normal life...but he didn't count on that being fucked up."**_

The figure slowly turned and Maka briefly saw the blue eyes of her crush before they slowly became the sunlight yellow of the Madness.

"Why bring me here?!" Maka said, straight to the point.

_**"I just wanna have a talk."** _ the Madness answered. _**"You used the Black Blood once..."**_

Maka winced slightly at the memories of the day she lost her mind...and the day she became friends with Crona.

"Yes, and I won't use it again."

_**"Good for you, bitch. That's not what I'm saying. Before you fucked it all up, I was the top dog here! I lived in him, I made him go mad, but not enough to possess him. Ragnarok saw to that."**_

"And I'm supposed to care, why?" Maka snarked.

_**"...Every time he used the Blood, I was used, I made him powerful, I was Geppetto and he was **_**_Pinocchio."_ t**he Madness looked bitter at Maka before continuing. _**"Than you came and showed him friendship...God, I would have puked. When he nearly died, I was fucking pleased to leave him at last, knowing he'd die. But you had to help save him!"**_

"He's my friend!" Maka snapped. "I couldn't just let him die!"

**_"That and you love him."_ ** the Madness knew he hit a nerve when Maka glared. **_"God knows_ why."**

"You really wanna know?" Maka asked. "It's because he's the sweetest boy I ever met, he never deserved to suffer under Medusa. He's more the boy you are. Hair color or not, you're still Crona's blood..and that's all you'll ever be."

The Madness smirk fell and instead became a frown of disgust. Before Maka could blink, she felt her back hit the wall as she slid down it and onto the bed. No sooner had she landed, the Madness slit his wrist and two trails of black blood wrapped themselves round Maka's arms and legs, binding her to the bed, the Crona lookalike sneering down at her.

**_"Do not compare me to_ HIM!"** he punctuated his final word with a squeeze of the throat, not enough to choke, but not enough so it would hurt. The sneer fell and the maniacal grin was back as he looked at Maka. _**"And I can see why he likes you...so strong, so feisty and so...hot."**_

Maka struggled to get the creature off him, but he insisted on grabbing her wrist and hold them over her head. The Madness smirked at Maka's yelp as his long nail slid up her leg and grazed her skirt.

_**"I'm gonna enjoy this."**_ the Madness went to lick Maka's neck, only to receive a headbutt in response. He snarled and grabbed her by the pigtails, lifting her headup so they were eye to eye contact. **_"You're not playing by the_ rules."**

"Screw your rules." before the Madness knew it, Maka had manged to free her self from her bonds and kick the Madness away. She stood up defiant. "You may think of yourself as this ultimate evil when really you're just pathetic. You have no plan, you just murder for the sake of it and you have a grudge against one who has never done anything to you. Not to mention, you can't even fight. No wonder Medusa found you useless."

**_"You just really wanna die now, don't you?!" _ **the Madness was seething at this. Not waiting for a answer, he grabbed Maka-

* * *

Solider One was feeling annoying right now. There was still no sign of the target and she lost contact with her master. A noise made her turn swiftly to see a bookshelf move. If she wasn't a mindless zombie controlled by Black Blood, Solider One would have smirked whilst she walked over to the bookshelf, the strange bomb in her hands ready to kill-

"Now!" Soilder One felt herself being shoved to the ground onto her stomach by him. She bucked, writhed and lashed with her feet, but the sword had turned into a strange black creature held her down. The boy held a pitch black knife like object, no doubt form his own blood, regret very clear on his face.

"I'm sorry, Eruka." he brought the knife down and Soilder One's last thoughts were of how her master would be furious.

Crona dropped the knife, ignoring the sound of it cluttering for he had eyes only on the corpse of Eruka. Now she can finally rest in peace.

"G-goodbye Eruka.." Crona sighed. Ragnarok squinted at the hat on the body, it still had it's trademark frown, but something else caught his attention.

"Hey, Crona! Look at this!" the Demon Weapon held the piece of paper up to Crona so he could read.

_ The Mortal Spell_

_ Immortals, always believing they're superior simply because they have a longer lifespan and cannot die._

_ Well, that's clearly not the case anymore...having test various ways to dispose of one, a certain incantation worked._

_ Now no Immortal cretin will ever be a threat to me, as long as I have this spell._

Crona read through the paper again, double checking every last detail, a smile coming to his face.

"D-do you think this will work?" Crona asked. "H-he's not a immortal, he's Black Blood."

"Stop whining, it's worth a shot!" Ragnarok snapped. "Now let's go!"

Ragnarok than pulled his hair almost as though Crona was a steed, leading him to the door.

"TALLY HOO!"

"Ow, hey, quit it, that hurts!"

* * *

A Blood Zombie crawled on the floor when a boot crushed it's head completely, it''s owner snorted.

"We win!" Stein yelled, the warriors cheered, many congratulating each other with words of thanks and praise. Stein turned to the others. "You did great, everyone."

"But what about the Madness?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I wanna rip him a new one!" Free snarled, the thought of his dead friend still clear as crystal in his mind. "I'll kill him!" the Immortal tore his bandage off his eye. The group around him looked stunned. "What?"

"The Magic Eye..." Kim gasped.

"It's gone!" Mifune finished.

* * *

Maka sat up straight, nearly head butting Soul in the process. No sooner had she done so, her face was than introduced to Patty's breasts as the blonde twin bearhugged her.

"Oh, Maka! You're awake! We were all worried, Black*Star slapped you a few times, SOul was gonna do CPR, but you're awake!" Patty giggled, oblivious to her friend's pain of the hug.

"OK, sis, I think that's enough." Liz got her sister off the Meister quickly. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Maka nodded. "Just had to talk inside my head."

"Yeah , I know the feeling." Soul grimaced, thinking of the red demon in his head.

"But where's the Madness?" Tsubaki asked. Her answer came from heavy breathing nearby. The group saw the Madness standing there, a hand on his chest in what seems to be pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Kid asked in confusion.

* * *

**_Solider_**_** One, come in! Come in! Charles, Matthew, any fucking body! **_

**_My army's gone, eh? Fine, whatever don't need them anyways! No more improvising...this time I do what I should have done as soon as wolf boy worked for me!_**

* * *

"What's he doing?" Black*Star wondered the same as everyone else as the Madness slowly reached into his coat's pocket, his hand emerged with a small circle object with markings. Kid's blood ran cold at the sight of it.

"Don't you dare use that eye, monster!" Kid demanded. "You don't know what it'll do to you!"

"What are you talking again about?" Soul asked.

"It's the eye of the Witch Queen Mabba!" Kid exclaimed. "If he uses that-"

Everyone than understood.

"Are you insane?!" Maka yelled.

"Yep." the Madness said wickedly, his spider like hands caressing the eye.

But before anyone could stop it, the eye sunk into his hand, vanishing from sight. The Living Black Blood grunted slightly as he began to glow with a dark aura. The group could only gape in horror as a horrible sound emitted from the Madness; a laugh of pure insanity.

**_"Oh, yeah! This is it! POWER!"_** the Madness cackled gleefully. _**"Now, Kiddies...let's have some FUUUUUNNNNN!"**_

The Madness exploded into the dark aura, which grew larger and larger until it swallowed the inhabitants of the room and soon ll they all was darkness.

* * *

The darkness faded and Maka felt that their surroundings have changed. She looked up to see the bright blue sky with white clouds and two windows in the sky...the Death Room.

"Hya, Maka!" Lord Death waved from his platform, Spirit looking pleased to see her.

"Lord Death?" Tsubaki asked, ignoring the father of Maka. "What are we doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing."

It seemed that even the fighters in the desert were in the room as well and they looked just as confused as the group.

"We just finished fighting when we found ourselves in here." Marie said. "Did Crona say the spell?"

"No..." Soul shook his head. "The Madness had the Magic Eye and it looks like it destroyed him. The Magic must have been too much for him."

"Somehow I doubt that." Free said. "But where's Pinky, anyways."

"Oh, he's over there." Lord Death pointed to a corner where Crona sat, his eyes closed. "Don't worry, he's fine. Just unconscious."

"Well we need to wake him up in case the Madness shows up again."

Black*Star nearly stopped breathing at the sound of the voice. He turned slightly to see the zombie he held in his arms two days ago in the alleyway.

"Sid?" Kid beat him to it, receiving only a nod. Black*Star just stared blanking, his arm trembling.

"Sid?" Black*Star said, his voice shaking. "Could you come here, please?"

Sid approached cautiously. The assassin lifted up his arm as though to fist bump his teacher, but as soon as Sid was in range, the zombie received a punch the jaw that made him on his back slightly. As Sid got up, he groaned slightly.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that."

"Maka..."

"Oh, crap." If Sid had pupils, they'd be wide right about now.

"CHOP!" Maka took her textbook off the dazed zombie's head and grabbed him by the dreadlocks. "How could you just trick us like that?!"

"Maka, please!" Lord Death's voice brought everyone's attention. "It was my idea to pretend that Sid was dead. It was only a flesh wound, not everyone dies of a stab, ya know."

"Father?" Kid asked.

"That coffin we buried was empty, I just used a little light show just in case the Madness was watching, we had to make him think he had the upper hand. My hope was that he'd become arrogant in his "murder" that he would expose himself to others whilst Sid rested in the dungeons to regain his strength."

"People have died!" Kid snapped at his father. "You just let him-"

"No, I did not!" Death said sharply. "The death of Matthew Damien was his own doing. I gave the order to avoid the Madness but he ignored it. if I could have prevented it, I would have."

"So..it's really Sid?" Black*Star asked.

"It's me, kid." Sid smirked. Black*Star just grunted.

"Good to have you back."

"Ah, come on. I know you missed him, Black*Star." Tsubaki said.

"What? missed you, yeah, but not-" the egotistical kid tried to insist.

"You cried over my "body"." Sid said.

"Because there was a onion in the bin nearby!"

"Yeah, yeah."

_**"How sentiment."**_

Everyone turned in the Death Room turned at the sound of the voice; Blair and Crona flinched slightly at the sight of the Madness, his arms crossed and his smirk ever so like Soul's.

_**"Glad to see your're alive, Sid."** _ the Madness nodded in his direction. _**"Means I kill you all**_** over."**

"You..." many jumped at the sound of inhuman snarl that came from Free, his one eye fixed on the Madness with rage." You killed my only friend!"

**_"And enjoyed_ it."** the Madness added casually.

Free gave in to his rage and with a scream of fury, ran right towards the Madness. The moment Free's fist made contact, he felt nothing but air the second after. The next second, he felt a hit to his back, pushing him back. Free growled and swung his foot round, the Madness being something that enjoyed avoiding the leg and grabbing it. Free struggled to get free, than than felt the burning fist that hit his stomach. The Madness was quick to knee his face when he was down and then with one flick, knock him onto his back.

"The eye..." Kid observed. "It's made you-"

_**"Powerful?" The Madness interrupted.**_ _**"Stronger, sexier? All of the above? Take your pick, either way they're all correct."**_

"But you won't be for long!" Lord Death said, his high pitched voice slowly becoming deeper with each word he spoke. "I will do anything to defend my city, and I won't let you destroy it with your insanity."

_**"You will try, Reaper."**_

The Madness shot out electricity from his finger tips at Lord Death, who simply adsorbed it with his hand. The Reaper made this first attack by extending his arm towards the Madness, the white hand slowly becoming a shadow like claw, the claws barley missing, shredding the coat slightly. The Madness knocked the arm away and held his arms out, using his new magic to levitate the cross foundations that resided in the Death Room , diverting their path through their ascent to dive mid way to Lord Death, who used his large hands in a blur of swipes to knock them away, one right through the mirror on the platform whilst a second landed near the still unconscious Crona held by Maka.

"The power of a God." Black*Star said, struck with awe.

"The power of my dad." Kid corrected more calmly.

The Madness smirked slightly before seemingly vanishing. Lord Death found himself narrowly missing a slash from long nails from behind. The Crona lookalike growled slightly, his arm taking a different form.

_**"Get over**_** here!"** his arm shot straight at the Reaper and dragged back towards the Madness who chuckled slightly and threw him up in the air. To his annoyance, Death was able to catch himself in mid air and Reaper Chop the arm off as it went for him again. The Madness smirked as though he felt not pain from the attack, his arm slowly reforming.

_**"You're strong." **_

"So are you." Lord Death said.

_**"Thanks, I do**_** try!"**

The Madness slashed wildly at Lord Death, who dodged each attack before using one hand to quite literally backhand the creature into the floor. The Madness was up in a flash and flew up the Death Room, smiling down at the Reaper and his son.

_**"Family bonding time is over!"**_ the living Black Blood sneered, flying straight at them, his hands crackling with magic. Kid fired shot after shot at him; the Madness flew left and right to avoid all the blasts before firing a pitch black ball at Kid, which knocked the Reaper's son away slightly. Lord Death charged in the air at the same speed as the Madness, both of them slowly becoming closer and closer, their hands glowing with energy. _**"It's over, Reaper!"**_

"Even if I can't kill you, I can still seal you away from my students!" Lord Death boomed, his hand glowing slightly. From his hand came a yellow ray of energy; the Madness countered with a pitch black blast. Said two rays meet on impact and began pulsing back and forth. The Reaper and the Black Blood groaned in concentration as they struggled to regain control of their respective rays of energy.

"Dad doesn't look good." Kid observed the sweat on his father's mask. "I have to help!"

"Ooo, does this mean we can do it?!" Patty clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, yes, Patty." Liz smirked. "It does!"

"YAY!"

"SOUL RESONANCE: DEATH TWIN CANNON!" the trio's scream echoed throughout the Death Room as the observes of the battle saw Kid's twin pistols become cannons attached to his arms, slowly building up purple energy.

"Resonance stable." Liz's voice calculated. "Ready in three, two...one."

"READY!" Patty giggled.

Kid simply fired two large energy blasts, they hit the two waging rays and slowly began aiding the yellow ray, pushing the black ray to it's master, who could only reply as anyone else would in his situation.

**_"Crap."_**

The force of all four rays hitting the Madness at once knocked him off his feet and he flew far away, hitting many cross foundations as he finally came to a halt on the floor. The father/son team looked at each and nodded.

"Nice work, Kiddo." Lord Death patted his son's head.

"Father!" Kid mumbled.

"As much as I like these moments," Stein interrupted, his eyes not on the Reapers, but over their shoulders. "What are we going to do with the Madness?"

"I-I managed to read the spell before we were brought here." Crona said, not caring that all eyes were on him in either distrust or surprise that he's awake. Maka, on the other hand, smiled at her crush.

"Great. Now you can use it, Crona." she smiled and Crona smiled back.

"Would they just kiss already?" Sid whispered to Black*Star.

"Believe me, we been waiting Death knows how long." Black*Star said.

"Hurry and say the spell, Crona." Kid urged. "The Madness' regaining it's strength.

* * *

_**That zombie's alive?! FUCK IT! Why I can losing! I'm Madness itself! I can't lose-**_

_**Spell...they know? And he's here? Of all the idiots to kill me, they pick Him? HIM?!**_

* * *

The Madness got to one knee and was about to strike when he saw his reflection in a shard of glass from the shattered mirror. Looking back at him,with the same look of horror that slowly morphed into outrage, was a young looking teenager with pink bangs of hair and yellow eyes. The "precious" gray streaks of hair and beard laid scattered on the floor. The Madness's mind broke.

* * *

**_I can't look like at him! He's not me! He can't know the spell! Him...he...me...spell...him...me...he...spell...kill._**

**_Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill_****_Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill_****_Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill_****_Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill_****_Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill_****_Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkilllkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill..._**

**_Kill him._**

* * *

It all happened so fast. Crona had just got out one syllable when a black blur pounced on him and pinned him to the floor. The collision created a wave that knocked the others away to the other Academy warriors, a invisible barrier appearing to ensure they wouldn't interfere. Crona could only look into the eyes of the Madness as they slowly became slits; the long nails became claws, the pink hair grew in length as did his fangs, his torn coat looking like a ragged cape on his shoulders as the Madness locked eyes with his doppelganger. Gone was the childish playful maniac that fought Maka and stalked Blair. In his place was a savage failed experimentation, blinded by rage and hatred for the one being he despised more than Medusa.

_**"CRONA!"**_

* * *

End chapter here... sorry if it seems really rushed

Next chapter the last one so read and review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE END...**

Crona shook with fear at his "twin" that stood above him, breathing heavily and glaring at him with those yellow eyes now bright with hate and rage, no trace of the intelligence he displayed before. The others in the room had no choice but to be a audience to the events, many to shocked to even comment on "how that traitor's gonna die".

"What's happening?!" Maka asked, the worry clear in her voice.

"The Madness is accepting what it is...mindless insanity." Stein answered darkly.

The Madness looked down at the boy with contempt before raising his hand, his fingers now black five curved claws and viciously swung downward at Crona, but the pinkette rolled back into his feet just narrowly avoiding. This act of defense did nothing to hinder the living Black Blood or to stop him from lunging at the boy, his aim true this time. Crona grunted from the slash he received, his robe slashed open like paper to expose his chest and the newly formed five claw marks. The incoming swipe was blocked by Ragnarok, who quickly fitted into Crona's hand as a sword.

"Say the spell!" Ragnarok ordered, but Crona shook his head.

"I-I can't. He won't stop attacking." the Demon Swordsman held the Demon Weapon in a fighting stance. "W-we have to fight."

"Just don't get yourself stabbed again!" Ragnarok said in annoyance.

The Madness took Crona's silent agreement for battle ecstatically, his body movements more animal like as he stood on all fours, radiating dark magic. Nothing else matter to the two enemies, not the murmurs from several students about how and why "the traitor would fight for them", not the Death Room's bright walls that slowly darkened , nothing but the fact that there was one so-called "Son" of Medusa that must be destroyed. One an creation, the other the abused child, two Black Blood users in a fight to the death. The Madness snarled a animal's snarl at he leaps into the air, landing right where his prey stood seconds before his feet reached the ground. Crona swung the sword down, but the Madness pushed the attack away with one arm and used his other to hit the pinkette's stomach. Phlegm with the coloration of oil was spat out Crona's mouth whilst he slashed at Madness, who scurried away like a rat out of the way.

"Scream Resonance." Crona said, Ragnarok's deafening scream having no effect on his ears due to his long exposure to the technique. The Madness snarled through gritted teeth at the scream. Crona took his chance whilst his "twin" shook his head and went to stab, but the Madness recovered just in time to avoid the tip of the sword and delivered a strong uppercut to the chin that knocked Crona flying a few feet away. The Madness took no time to gloat-a uncharacteristic action-and went to slash Crona, who greeted it with a slash of his own that made contact, Ragnarok stained with Black Blood. The Madness took no notice of his bleeding arm as the wound healed itself; now was not the time to show weakness.

"How the hell is he so strong?!" Ragnarok couldn't believe it.

"H-he's too strong." compared to the Madness, Crona had suffered many injuries; his robe was torn in various places, claw marks all over his body and his hair was matted in Black Blood. He grunted as the Madness' grabbed his hair and lifted him off the ground slightly, his other claw holding the pinkette's arm that held Ragnarok. Crona struggled to get his arm free, but the grip became tighter until Crona screamed in pain._**  
**_

"The kid sure is taking a beating..." Free commented.

"I'm not surprised." Lord Death said. "The Madness has been inside Crona for many years he's managed to predict the actions of his host and learnt how to counter them. If he had kept up the playful facade than he would have been making jokes, leaving him open for a attack. But now..."

"He's not playing around." Sid finished grimly.

"But we can't just do nothing!" Marie said. "We have to help!"

"Yeah, we would if this damn force field wasn't up." Soul grunted. "This is Crona's fight so far."

Speaking of Crona, the pain he felt escalated even higher with every passing second. He received many punches (having lost track after four) to the stomach before being tossed into the air where the Madness met him in a nanosecond to kick him in the back, slash his face and than slam his foot into his stomach. Crona fell like a bag of bricks onto the floor. He gasped as the Madness latched both hands around his throat, desperate to strangle him to death. Crona tried to claw his way out, but the grip was to grip. He gasped, his face turning blue before his body realized the lack of oxygen. Crona uttered one word before losing consciousness, one word that was audible to everyone.

"Maka..."

* * *

Everyone in the room became dead silent as they watched Crona's eyes close and clawing hands go limp at his side. The Madness got off and look at his claws, almost as though he could not believe what he did. A ear splitting grin spread across his face as he spoke for the first time since the fight began, a small part of his "sanity" returning.

_**"See that, Medusa."**_ the Madness stood onto his feet, panting slightly, and looked up to the sky patterned ceiling, his claws crackling with magic. _**"WHOSE THE SUPERIOR SON** **NOW!"**_ his hands let out a jet of magic which made contact with the ceiling; it exploded into a hole, exposing the red clouds up above and letting in a downpour of rain. The Madness showed no sign of annoyance at the debris and rain falling down on him as he was too busy laughing hysterically, relishing in his victory. All but one stared at the insane creature in horror.

"CRONA!" Maka couldn't watch anymore. Shen grabbed Soul and began slamming her partner into the invincible bubble that prevented them from interfering, trying to break free. Their friends saw this and came to a silent agreement before following Maka's lead. They're fists and feet stuck the field time and time again, leaving only cracks.

"Students!" Lord Death addressed all those gathered around him, his once high voice now deeper. "Teachers, Immortal and Cat-Witch!" Blair and Free face palmed. "I see in your eyes fear of this abomination that threatens our existence. But there is no reason to feel afraid, Crona has given us his life in a attempt to kill the Madness? Now are we going to let a fellow student's death be for nothing?!"

His speech was met with many people glancing back at Crona, the "traitor" who despite. all the name calling and prejudice, fought for all of them to live. Murmurs spread from the crowd as others began slamming on the force field as well.

"We fight for Crona...we fight for peace and we fight for FREEDOM!"

Soon, everyone was hitting the force field, from Blair using her explosive pumpkins to Spirit slashing it with the blades sprouted from his back. Soon it began to crack. It caught the attention of the Madness too late as the force field broke down and the army ran at the villain. The Madness found himself dodging attack after attack and delivering one of his own; a dark ball of energy scattered some away. He than floated into the air to avoid a slash and was about to counter with a slash of his own when he felt something land on his shoulder. Looking at said shoulder, he saw a second's glimpse of a carved smile on a orange round pumpkin become it exploded, the living Black Blood grunted on the floor, his looking up to see a familiar woman in that outfit that made her so lust worthy.

"Hey there, tall, dark and mysterious." Blair smirked down. Kid took the distraction to shoot the Crona lookalike's back, making him turn slightly as his back healed.

_**"You-"**_ the Madness never got to finish for Free grabbed him by the throat and threw him to Sid, who delivered a punch to his back, Marie and Lord Death using a combination of a hammer attack/ Reaper Chop to knock him back a bit. Before he could recover, the Madness looked down at his sides and saw two hands placed on him. Stein and Black*Star smirked identical smirks.

"SOUL MENACE!"

Two combined soul wavelengths and a slash from Tsubaki knocked the Madness back. Staggering, his eyes widen comically as he saw a certain pig tailed Meister charging towards her, the scythe in her hands larger than ever.

"KHISIN HUNTER!" Maka and Soul's yell echoed as the attack made contact with the Madness. As expected, it didn't kill him, but it did send him flying into the wall and slid down the floor. The last thing he heard before the wall fell on him was what seemed to be gibberish.

* * *

Maka panted slightly, staring at the pile of rubble that buried the Madness. Soul turned back into his human form.

"You think that got him?" Soul rubbed his nose free of any dirt.

"No, only the counter curse can-" Maka started but a rumbling cut her off. All eyes turned to the rubble before it scattered info many directions, barley hitting others. In the middle of where the rubble once was, the Madness snarled in hate, his clothes torn even more.

"Oh, come on!" Patti pouted whilst she and her sister helped Kid up.

_**"You...you all think that you can stop**_** me?!"** the Madness sneered, his hand clutching his bleeding arm made him look more like Crona. The living Black Blood seemed to notice his action and seemed to gasp slightly at his unhealing arm before turning back to the others, his voice trembling with what sounded like fear. _**"How...how is this-"**_

"Me."

The Madness stared in shock and anger as Crona, very much alive, slowly walked towards him, despite his own wounds. The Madness thought back to the gibberish he heard...now he thought about it, it wasn't gibberish...

_Dimisissem eam, jam fiet homo demens._

The counter curse. The Madness knew of the emotion humans referred to as fear, but never felt it...until now.

"Did you know..." Crona's smirk of mirth did nothing to ease the Madness. "My blood is black."

_**"Y-you...you get away!" **_the Madness screeched, pointing his finger at him. _**"You won't drag me back to**_** hell!""**

"Hell?" Crona cocked his head slightly. "Hell...it isn't a place of fire underground, run by a red skinned creature. No. The real hell? he tapped his own head. "It's in here. And it wants you back."

The Madness looked round wildly before bursting through the hole in the room and into the pouring rain outside.

"Ragnarok." Crona said. Just as he said the name of the Demon Weapon, small black wings sprouted out his back and flapped, lifting him off his feet before he went out into the open world, he glanced back at Maka, her green eyes wide with concern. He gave a knowing smile before leaving the room.

"Hey, do you think he'll be fine?" Liz asked. Maka was silent for a while before she answered.

"Yeah...yeah, he will."

"I sure do hope so..." Tsubaki whispered.

"We all do, kid." Free grunted.

"Crona has to put his past behind him." Lord Death stated. " I have no doubt he will succeed."

The newly mortal Madness' attacks were quite sloppy,missing Crona completely, but they both knew why. He was scared, scared of dying. Crona swung Ragnarok, who changed to his sword mode, at the now Madness, cutting his arm slightly. The Madness cringed at the pain before narrowly avoiding a attack. His frightened state made him forget all about his new magic. He attempted to swat Crona away, but the boy kicked him back and delivered a slash to the stomach, resulting in a screech of pain. The Madness spat Black Blood at his "twin's" face; the liquid dissolving as soon as it made contact. Crona grabbed the Madness' face and pinned him to the ground. He raised Ragnarok high over the whimpering mess on the ground.

_**"No, C-Crona!**_** Please!" ** the Madness hated how pathetic he sounded right now, but he wanted to live. _**"Don't do it!"**_

But his please were futile. One second later, he screamed in pain, feeling the sharp tip of the blade pierce his heart. Crona looked at the Madness with contempt.

"I'm done with you." Crona said coldly.

In his final acts of life, the Madness growled a animal's growl full of rage before his eyes closed, his final breath leaving his body. The corpse melted into a black puddle, a puddle that Ragnarok's mouth took in, fusing it back inside Crona. He breathed heavily. The Madness was gone...the battle was won.

"That was insane..." Ragnarok panted, retreating into Crona's body. "Nice one, dumbass."

"I-it's...it's over..." Crona's pants were more heavy. He knelt down and picked up the visible Eye before throwing it behind his back, a squishing sound and a grunt of thanks telling him it landed perfectly in Free's eye hole.

"CRONA!"

Crona turned and fell flat on his face, the last thing he saw was a blur of black and yellow running towards.

* * *

Crona's eyelids and body shot up up as he panted slightly. No sooner had he done so, he noticed that he was in the Academy hospital ward. All round him were empty beds and through the window, the sun shone down on him. Looking down, Crona saw a hand holding his...Maka's.

"M-Maka..." Crona said, smiling as Maka looked at him from her seat.

"Hi, Crona." the ash-blonde Meister said warmly. "How do you feel?"

"Alright, I guess." Crona replied, gripping his covers. "How is everyone else?"

"They're doing fine." Maka said. "They're all worried about you."

"...About me?" Crona slowly said. The pinkette looked down at his sheets, eyes welling up. "Why would they...it's because of me that the Madness came free...it's because of me Sid was injured. It's-"

Crona stopped when he felt lips crush onto his. His heart beated faster as his cheeks went blackish. Maka was kissing him, him of all people. Maka removed her lips and looked at Crona.

"It wasn't your fault and it never will be." Maka said softly, her own cheeks red. "It was Medusa and no one else."

"B-but what will the others say?" Crona asked.

"I'll Maka Chop them if they can't see the boy I love for what he's like." Maka smiled.

"I...I love you too, Maka." Crona said, his own smile widening as the two slowly leaned in again and kissed, ignoring Ragnarok bursting through the pinkette's back and demanding that the "she-pig stop sucking on his punching bag." Outside the room, three boys watched, all with different reactions.

"Heh, about time." Soul's fang glistened as he smirked.

"Ha, pay up!" Black*Star held a hand out triumphantly, smirking as Kid bitterly handed over the betted money.

"Unbelievable." Kid grumbled.

* * *

EPILOGUE

The next few weeks were dedicated to rebuilding ruined cities, arranging funerals for the deceased and getting back to their daily schedules. Once Eruka's funeral was over, Free took his leave to travel the world, Death City being a constant reminder of his one and only friend. Sid continued to teach at the academy with Mifune, the two of them sharing lessons on combat and defense. Lord Death brought a new mirror to replace his old one. Spirit continued to see other women, being the womanizer he was, whilst also remembering to spy on his precious daughter on her dates with the "devil child." Many of these spying days ended with him being sent to the hospital with a dictionary shaped dent in his head. Marie helped others recover form the battle, all the while helping Crona struggling how to deal with having a girlfriend. Stein went back to teaching on his unique way, dissecting various animals and being a troll as usual. His hallucinations of Medusa were all but gone now and he recently deiced to participate in the experiment known as "dating". He and Marie remain in a relationship even today. Blair continued to work in the local bar, though she kept her self from strangers. After the Madness, she had to be careful...Kid's symmetrical issues still haunt, though luckily Liz talks him out of it like a big sister. Patti achieved her wish of owning a giraffe...after nearly beating the zoo owner to death, stating that "Mr. Neck Long" needed a new home. Black*Star trained regularly, but not as much as he used to thanks to Tsubaki, who stayed by his side no matter what; the true sign of a loyal friend. Soul stayed out of Maka's way for some time whenever she and Crona were in the same room. Yet he always left with a shake of the head and a knowing smirk. Speaking of Crona...it turned out that his murder of the Madness convinced others that he truly wasn't a traitor and the bullying decreased ever so slightly. Maka helped to increase his confidence and view of life. Maka...he had so much to thank her for: for being a good friend, teaching him all these things and most for all, for being a loving and patient girlfriend. For the most part, it seemed life was good.

The key word is almost.

* * *

Crona breathed in and out as Stein helped strap him onto the chair in the dungeons. Once the straps were secure, Stein looked at the boy in the chair. Even now he didn't understand the situation; all he knew was that Crona asked him to help build this chair t keep him in for over six weeks now. Six weeks and no answers...now's a good time than ever.

"Crona!" the boy's head shot up. "What is this all about? Why do you-"

"Professor, this is important!" Crona protested, his confidence that he grew over the weeks more seemed like a dream that never happened. "T-this is the only thing that can keep him contained."

"But why would Ragnarok need to be contained?" Stein asked. Needless to say, he was taken back by Crona's look of annoyance.

"Ragnarok can't help me." Crona winced slightly his head jerking slightly. "It's up to you...Good night, Stein." Just like that, his head went limp, his eyes closed.

"Crona, Crona! What's going on?" Stein had grabbed Crona's face, trying to shake him awake. " Crona? CRONA?!"

Crona's head shot up and his mouth opened. What came out of his mouth shocked Stein to the core...

_**"Evening,**_** Screwy."**

* * *

The End?

And that's it. Thanks to those who liked this story.

Sequel is in the works :)

Thanks so much, guys :)


End file.
